The Watchers
by Brianna R West
Summary: Iris Hughes was raised to be a ruthless killer of evil, a Watcher. Her ability to read the thoughts of both human and creature alike gave her an edge in her dagger wielding battles. She had no time for men or romance. Until she met Luke Cross, another Watcher and cold as ice. Partnered and sent to San Francisco, CA after a higher demon, will they find their demon or will they uncov
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Every move was carefully calculated. The intense burn of ember lit the beast's eyes like beacons in the surrounding dark. A long tongue that was dripping with saliva peeked from the creature's mouth as it eyed me from afar. I steadied my breathing, slowing my heart, and clutching my knife to my side. Not yet.

The beast growled, low and guttural, as it sniffed at the air. It could sense the beading sweat on my brow. Despite my efforts to appear calm, my body was reacting to the electric air and its hungry, appraising eyes. The beast was sizing me up. Calculating each move in which it could easiest take me to the floor.

I was already one step ahead. With the swift flick of my wrist, I threw my first dagger straight into the beast's path. It dodged as I had expected it would. No sooner had it dodged the path of the first had I thrown the second to catch it midair. Letting out a high-pitched scream, the beast fell from its lunge, skidding amongst dirt and fallen branches; it crunched against fall leaves and dry grass until it finally rested. It's low moans filling the night's air with an eerie song.

I watched the deep glow of red fade from it's eyes and the steady puffs of haggard breath leave the beast's body in a slow descent into death.

It wasn't my first encounter with a beast as ill-witted as this one. Groods were not known for their intelligence. Rather, these creatures fed on the fears and flesh of unsuspecting, helpless creatures such as passing humans lost deep within this territory. They used their brute strength and mouths full of sharp fangs to bring down their victims. Not often did they have to follow through with a strategy to kill as the victims often were helpless and even less calculating as they.

I was not such a victim.

I pulled my favorite dagger from the lifeless Grood's body, wiping away the muck and fluid on the fur of the beast before sheathing it at my side. Crouching beside the lifeless body, I inspected it as I often would to see if its belly swelled with evidence of another unlucky soul. The belly was flat with death so I let a sigh escape before retrieving my other weapon of choice.

The wind blew stray hair across my face as I peered through the treetops to the moon glowing beyond. I was most at peace after a fight though I never welcomed creatures such as these within my territory.

I am a Watcher. Humanity has yet to discover the existence of evil within the world. I come from a very small selection of humans with traits and gifts in which aid in the protection of humanity. It has been my life's existence to watch over the very delicate balance of this world. I stay in the shadows and defeat those who seek to prey upon the innocent.

Walking along the pathway with only the sound of my light footsteps as my companion, I returned to base to report on my battle.

"Ah Iris," my master called from within the underground base. "I see you have run into some trouble while you were away."

"Don't I always?"

A smile accompanied a soft chuckle as he closed the large book atop the table he read from. It was sort of a bible for us Watchers. He walked toward me with a small smile and a pat to my shoulder.

"Yes, but you always return."

I felt the twist of my stomach. Not many of us were as seasoned as I. Our job as Watchers was a treacherous one and even the slightest of mistakes could mean your life. Master Yan was well into his seventies and wrinkled beyond his years most likely due to the nature of his job. He was the one to train me when I was brought here some twelve years ago at the age of ten. I had the gift of listening as he called it but those were just fancy words for reading thoughts and images both human and demon alike.

My gift was weakened the more I used it however, so I only used it when it would aid me in important times such as battle and investigation. It took me years to learn how to control it, and I was often scolded for peeking into Master Yan's head most of which was accidental.

"Has Vicky returned?"

"You just missed her," he said returning to the table. "She encountered a Grood outside of the western territory and went in search of more."

"Her too huh?"

His brow rose at my question. "You encountered a Grood as well Iris?"

"Yes, though it hadn't fed from what I gathered."

"Interesting," he said rubbing his peppered beard that grew a breath from his chin. "Their numbers are increasing."

"Do you think..." I trailed off. The last time we had increasing numbers of Groods which were often the hell's beasts and loyal companions to demons, it ended with five of us dead and hundreds of human lives.

"I suspect we should prepare for the worst," he said gazing at me seriously. "Our numbers are low and without adequate preparation, we could be in real trouble if we have a demon within this area."

"I could scout out the territory and see if I can't sense out his thoughts," I offered eagerly.

"It's too dangerous Iris and you know it. If the demon were to scent you out, you would be dead where you stood."

I crossed my arms tightly in front of me. "I am stronger now. I was only fifteen when we last had a demon in our territory."

"You are foolish if you believe yourself able to take a demon and its minion pets by yourself."

I lost my defiance at his scorning eyes. He was right of course. If it were a higher demon type, I wouldn't stand a fighting chance without a proper strategy.

Our compound and territory had ten Watchers as it was a smaller area just outside of Oregon running along the Washington border. Most of the Watchers were trained in these mountains and then sent elsewhere by the council. California was especially overrun with evil types: vampires, incubus, flesh-eaters, and the occasional demon on vacation. The high pocket areas of the populace drew evil like a moth to a flame.

I was one of few that was dispatched to help train the new recruits in this long-standing compound. My ability to survive over the years has earned me a very good standing with the council but I was never interested in the bureaucracy of our group.

From young, I was taught to never make a deal with the devil. Every evil being I encountered would bargain for their lives promising me the thrills of the flesh or wealth beyond my imagination. However, I was easily able to ignore their attempts at wooing me.

After taking no time at all to wash my body of dirt and grime and a quick change of clothing from my watch, I ransacked the refrigerator before heading back out. Dawn painted the gray sky with oranges and pinks that peeked from high trees bare from the whisper of winter.

I gazed at the beauty for seconds before pulling my car keys from my pocket and swinging them absently around my finger.

"Where you headed?"

I smiled as Vicky came bounding towards me. She was the closest thing I had to family as we had begun our training around the same time. Our long-standing rivalry and friendship was my only semblance of what others called a normal life.

I leaned up against the ancient mustang and eyed her thoughtfully. "I was just about to drive into town. Master Yan said you ran into a little trouble last night."

Vicky slid over the front of the car, throwing out her legs to dangle them over it as she came up beside my leaning form. "Yeah, so?"

"Find any more?"

She shrugged with a smirk. "Only two others but what does it matter?"

I sighed heavily at her nonchalance. She was a deadly killer and quick on her feet with the ability to move objects with her mind but in the intellectual-add-two-and-two-and-get-four department, she lacked quite a bit.

"We think this may be the start of something," I said slowly. She watched me for minutes before smiling.

"Sounds like fun."

"No Vic, its not fun." I ran my fingers through my hair with another sigh escaping. "This could be bad. We have to be very careful. You need to make sure to spread word quickly to the others. Master Yan is sure to alert the council to the possibility."

"Alright, alright." She waved her hands about her in surrender. "You're the boss!"

"Thanks Vic. I'll be back in an hour."

"Oh hey," she stopped me as I was about to climb into the driver seat. Her slender form hugged between me and the car door. Long chestnut hair hung over her shoulders in ringlets. Her amber eyes blazed with soft spoken mirth. "I saw a new Watcher in town. He is one of the few high-profile types. Definitely handsome and with a cold stare and demeanor that will melt you on spot, ya know."

"Vic, you need to stop thinking about boys and do your job."

"He asked about you," she said with a smirk. "He said he'd be back by to discuss something with you about a case he's working on."

I saw her eyes watch me playfully. Vicky was always thinking about boys because she was a complete and unrivaled flirt within our ranks. In my experience though, relationships only complicated the job. I wasn't about to let my heart flutter when there were plenty of creatures out there that would expose it as a weakness.

"Does Master Yan know?"

"Master Yan this and Master Yan that. You know what Iris, you just need to let loose one of these days and let that naughty side I know you have in there come out to play for a little bit."

I climbed into the car and closed the door while rolling down the window to return her gaze.

"Some of us take what we do seriously."

"Yeah, and some of us are still very much in need of a good shag to spice up the hell hole we live in day after day." She laughed lightly before giving me a push to my shoulder. "Look Iris, you need to lighten up and uncurl that coil that is tightly wound up your ass. You might find you actually enjoy the thrill of the flesh, ya know."

"No thanks," I said starting the car and waving through the window.

She yelled after me as I pulled out onto the gravel road.

"He's holed up at the Fredrick's Inn! Catch him when you're in town!"

When I pulled into the small grocery store after a twenty minute drive through winding roads down the mountainside, I was warming my arms from the chill of the morning. You would think after my years of patrolling in these parts the bite of the morning wouldn't affect me. Gooseflesh prickled against the cold as I strolled through the door.

"Well good morning little lady!" Boots, an old friend and informant for Master Yan, came from behind the counter to greet me as I entered. "You look tired as hell."

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself Boots."

He chuckled as he pulled a package from behind the counter and handed it to me. "My wife knitted Master Yan a sweater over the week before winter hits. Can you give it to the old man for me?"

I gave him a knowing look. His wife was always knitting or cooking something for Master Yan under the impression that he was my grandfather who took care of several homeless youth. It was certainly a good cover for the surrounding folk even though most didn't travel to those parts.

"I'm sure Master Yan will be thrilled to have such a nice, new sweater before winter. Let me guess, she patterned it to help him look slimmer so he can stuff his face for the holidays?"

Boots laughed before continuing, "A gentleman was in here asking around about you little Iris. Says he has business with you. Looked to me like wasn't too happy about it either. Any way, he said he'll be staying at Fredrick's place in room five when you have time. Figured he was probably one of the council by the looks of him."

Intrigued, I rose my eyebrow at him. "What gave you that impression?"

"He wore the crest on his breast pocket, kid. That crest from my experience is only ever on damage control for the council. 'Course, I don't know too much since I'm not officially part of your circle but he did look someone important no less."

"Okay." I would have to see this guy for myself it seems. "Thanks Boots. Can I get the usual and pick it up later after I've visited this guy?"

"No problem. Oh by the way, he said his name was Luke Cross. Thought I would mention it since he already seems to know your name." Boots watched me carefully but soon smiled and gave a wink. "He was definitely a looker that one. Would have fallen for him myself if it weren't for the little wife at home."

"Oh come on, not you too Boots!" I was exasperated by all these flirts. Stalking from the store, I heard him chuckling as I left. The car had almost iced over by the time I came out. Damn it. I forgot to close the window again. Letting out a sigh, I pulled the door open and got into the seat that met me with the icy kiss of winter. Shit that's cold!

My ass was sure to be numb by the time I made it to Fredrick's. I cursed under my breath as I started the car and headed deeper into town. Residential areas popped left and right as I got deeper into the little town of Bemsworth. Recently discovered and populated, Bemsworth Oregon was not on any map in the state and was barely whispered of. Many folk that lived in these parts did it for the seclusion and privacy of the overgrowing population elsewhere.

I pulled up just outside of the weathered house that acted as the only hotel in town. The Fredrick family had started it some five years ago as more and more came to live in the small town. It was more like a bed and breakfast then a hotel though. Can't imagine anyone choosing the place over some hotel chain even at the cost. The white paint on the outside was chipping and in need of a touch up. The windows were fogged over with the cold of the morning.

I sauntered up to the front door and rang the bell. Though it served as an inn of sorts, it was still polite to ask for entry like you would at a normal household.

Anita Fredrick was a slight older woman with one bad eye but the smile of an angel. She answered the door wearing a flower pattern apron, dusted with flour I could only assume since she was both an early bird and a home baker proud of her various pies; concoctions she often told me came to her while she slept.

"Oh dear," she said with a chuckle as she stared, probably at the dark circles under my eyes. "You look like death child."

Seems to be the popular notion today. "Yeah well, I didn't sleep much last night Mrs. Fredrick."

"Oh you, Anita is fine. Mrs. Fredrick makes me feel like an old woman." She smiled a half inch more before letting me walk inside, hustling me over to the fireplace that danced with flames. I warmed my hands over it as she fetched her husband and while she was away upstairs, I turned my backside to it to warm my ice cold ass. Oh that's much better.

Fred Fredrick, and yes his parents did have a strange sense of humor, was a bulky man that stood at six foot one inches that often just had him missing the top of most of these old houses frames. He was just as nice as he was burly. I liked him just as much as I did Boots. He was good to us every time we came into town and had known me since I was brought here as a child.

"Little Iris," he said with a low chuckle. "What honors us with such an early morning visit?"

Ah, shall I be little for the rest of my life to these guys. I sighed and then put on my best smile.

"Heard you had an outsider come stay here. I believe a man that goes by the name Luke Cross?"

"Oh yep," Fred said with a curt nod of his head. "Interesting fellow that one. Cold, silent type but is he a looker!"

"So I've heard." Many, many times.

"Yes, he did mention something about wanting to speak with you." Fred turned towards the stairs and my gaze followed to a man descending them. He was taller than Fred by three inches which was hard to come by, but suited his lean, muscular shape beneath a skin-tight, black long-sleeved shirt and trousers just as black that met with polished, probably expensive loafers.

His face was something entirely different. A strong jaw accompanied a strong as steel gaze that glinted in the dim firelight like icicles in the sun's rays. His skin was a tone darker than mine, though I was fair by all meaning of the word, and his hair a dark brown that only seemed to bring those icy-blue eyes to stand out more than they already did.

I was never once enamored with beauty though I was often told I wasn't too bad myself. Vanity, greed, lust...these all had a way of leading down the path of those creatures I hunted so I strayed as far from them as I could. However, Luke's eyes dazzled me like jewels to a thief.

Someone cleared their throat, and I was pulled away from my trance with a jerk of my head. Luke was standing just opposite of me with his hand outstretched and a steady, inquisitive gaze. No, can't touch. One of the few ways I read thoughts and minds of others was through touch. I hadn't exactly honed that control just yet so to avoid reading his thoughts without permission or my wanting to that is, I shook my head.

"Heard you've been asking around about me," I said with a smile. His eyes were still dazzling me as he pulled his hand away and nodded his head firmly.

"Could we speak more privately?" he said as both Anita and Fred hovered around us, staring with overwhelming curiosity.

"That would probably be wise. We can take my car."

When we stepped out of the Fredrick's place, I could hear the soft whispers of their disappointment. Wouldn't want anyone to overhear any crazy talk now would we. I was followed closely by Luke as I walked to the parked '67 Mustang. Oh my ruby red baby. I had worked hard to convince Master Yan that an old car was a mile better than any of these new models. He still doesn't believe it, but gave in just as well.

I looked up to see Luke gazing at the car. His face was impassive but something danced in his eyes that made me wished I could take a little peek at his thoughts. It was too risky however. He was a seasoned Watcher and could pick up on changes within the mind no doubt.

We slid into the car, and I put it into drive as I took the road back to the compound.

"Would you be needing to speak with Master Yan as well?"

"In time," Luke said shortly. "However my business with you is much more time sensitive. Have you been told by the council of my visit today?"

"Nope," I said as the road graveled out beneath us and we headed up the mountain.

"I assumed as much. I am working on a case that involves your skills to help obtain the individual."

All this jargon was making my head hurt. It all felt way too formal but he didn't strike me as the idle chit-chatter. He was serious about his job in which I highly respected. However, he was curt and unfeeling as he continued.

"I was told by the council that you would be an adequate partner for seeking him out."

Something tells me he wasn't too happy about this suggestion. I turned my head to look over towards him. His face was still as ice cold as his eyes, and he sat with impeccable posture. Stiff much? Vicky's description of him floated into my thoughts, and before I could stop it, I giggled. Oh crap.

Luke turned to me with a curious brow. "I do not remember making a joke. Did you find something humorous in this unbelievably sensitive situation?"

"Sorry," I said coughing out the giggles that bubbled in my throat. "I haven't worked with a partner. I am more of a lone wolf."

"As I Misses Hughes," he said with a slight bite to his words. Definitely didn't like me much now.

"So who are we after or should I say what?"

"He's a higher demon living in San Francisco, California as of recently. He goes by the alias Ben Whitefield. We tracked his movements there for the last two weeks but we lost him somewhere in the past few days. Its not likely for him to disappear into thin air, but he has hidden from our most talented trackers and it is why I am coming to you now. If we do not find him, we fear he may start something that will end with hundreds of human lives."

Everything ended in tragedy. It was just how you looked at it. There was always one or two victims minimum in these types of cases, but most of the council viewed that as necessary loss to save hundreds. I bit back the anger in my belly. A necessary loss.

"Misses Hughes," I heard Luke say before I was drawn out of my thoughts.

"Sorry," I said rubbing my eyes and focusing on the road. "I just got back from a watch early this morning after tracking and killing a Grood."

He watched me silently for minutes before I heard him say more to himself than to me, "Sometimes I miss a good fight with a Grood."

It was the first time his cold exterior had opened to something other than a cold, calculating Watcher. His eyes seemed distant as we continued the drive in silence until I pulled into the the small parking patch just beside the hidden entrance. The house just a bit farther served as living quarters but I had an inkling Master Yan would be in the underground compound studying what he could for the upcoming events we had earlier discussed.

Luke stopped me with his words as I started to open my car door. "We need to leave today and I cannot give a time of your return."

"Yeah, I figured as much. Do you know Master Yan, Luke?" I climbed out of the car, calling to him as he did the same. I headed for the large tree where the staircase hid inside and pressed a notch that opened a passage. Luke was following behind as I started inside and downwards.

"I have known of him. I was not trained under him but I have heard a great deal about him throughout the years and about his protege."

"Protege..." I didn't know Master Yan had a protege. Why had I never heard of this?

"You, Misses Hughes."

I stopped to look over my shoulder at him, showing my obvious disbelief. There was no way I was Master Yan's protege. Don't you think the person in question would have an inkling of this. He shifted his head as if to say to keep going and with a hesitated reluctance to the burning questions at the surface of my thoughts, I continued downward.

We met Master Yan at the door. He was already expecting us it seems. He held a letter in his hand of which I caught brief stray thoughts.

_We will manage but do not be gone long. I have a foreboding, Iris._

My eyes went wide for a moment before I managed to keep the surprise from my face. It had been a long time since I had heard his inner voice. It echoed softly in my head.

_Trust no one in the council. Luke Cross is the only one who can be trusted._

I looked over to Luke as his name echoed through my thoughts. His eyes were watching me and Master Yan with silent curiosity. Master Yan spoke out and took Luke's hand in a firm shake. I held back the laughter as Luke almost lost all his composure to the five foot two inches old man who shook with a fury in delight.

"Leon tells me a great deal about you Luke," he said smiling and still shaking Luke's hand avidly. I let a little laugh escape because Luke's eyes were wider than a deer's in headlights.

"Ah...is that so?"

"Yes, yes. He talks of you often. Of course, I can see why. My, my are you a handsome boy! What are you...twenty-nine now? Last I saw you you were merely five years old!" Luke looked as if he would shake right off his hinges. So he had been training since he was five years old? He must have abilities that surfaced early in life. I wondered what his abilities he might have before my thoughts were cut off by Master Yan continuing his overzealous monologue.

"You certainly have nice eyes and you're a big sort of man. You use to be skin and bone but most are at the age of five. You have the muscle tone of a body builder...outstanding physique. Of course, you need to be in this business. Never mind that. I have been told of everything from the council and gladly leave my most promising Watcher in your hands. Iris will make a fine partner. In only twelve years, her control of her gifts is almost without flaw as I'm sure you've gathered. She has also strengthened the time in which she can use them though that still needs some work." Master Yan finally released his hold on Luke's captured and certainly tortured hand. I know better than anyone that Master Yan is stronger than he looks.

I smiled as Luke almost jerked his hand away and clutched it at his side. I'm sure his insides are still shaking from the force of the old man's greeting. I headed upstairs as the two discussed the details and packed a few of my choice weapons and attire.

Changing quickly into my all leather, front buckled jacket and pants, I drew my hair back into a tight ponytail, hiding away the slight wave of my brunette locks. I too had blue eyes but not half as blue as Luke's. Mine were rimmed with a slight yellow coloration that would sometimes make them appear green. My skin was fair and freckled along my nose and cheekbones. I wasn't one for wearing make-up but despite my inner protest, I put on a little in face of my new, overly handsome partner.

Shit. I clutched the basin. This was not the time to think of my blue-eyed, stone-cold partner. After this mess was dealt with, we would go our separate ways, and I would return to my life of very little interaction with attractive men. It couldn't come soon enough.

As I threw the pack of my essentials over my shoulder and headed back downstairs, I met with slightly giddy Vicky on her way up.

"Ohmygod," she said stopping me short and holding onto both of my shoulders. "He's even more handsome than I remember. Those eyes...oh and that body. Did you see his ass? It must have been carved from stone!"

"Vic," I said evenly. "You really need to set priorities."

"Okay, so first his ass, then his eyes...then"

I groaned. "Nevermind you perv. I will be gone on a mission. I need you to look out for the place. We still don't know what is in the works out there. Call me if you sense anything troublesome."

"Aye aye captain!"

Not a single professional bone in her body this one. I gave her a short hug before returning downstairs. Luke was leaning against a wall, his arms drawn tightly to his chest, and his unwavering gaze caught mine just as I entered. A chill ran the length of my spine as his eyes captured mine from across the room. I shook it off and walked the distance to stand in front of him.

"Let's go."

He merely nodded before we headed back outside.

The seat belt light turned off overhead and the flight attendant's voice echoed that it was now safe to move about the cabin. I turned my gaze to the sea of earth beneath us. I hate planes. My ears hurt and the enclosed space with uncontrollable thinkers gave me a migraine; something about being fifty thousand feet above the ground and your fate in the hands of a stranger made their thoughts run rampant. I rubbed my temples as I chased away the pounding in my head.

Luke had said nothing the entire way to the airport and had only replied briefly when I inquired about what my part would be once we made it safely in San Francisco. Not much of a talker, but I had already gathered as much. I rubbed my clammy hands against my leather clad thighs. I should have dressed comfortably, but I never know when I'll need to be quick on my feet.

We had people everywhere so our weapons were safely stowed away in our carrier bags. Despite popular belief, creatures from hell did fly and even though they teleported just as easily, they preferred to keep up with their human facade.

Luke had barely moved. I wonder if he ever has bodily functions. In the time we had known each other, which wasn't very long of course, it certainly seemed he didn't. I turned in my seat as I tried to readjust sore limbs. Though the flight was short, I couldn't sleep in this pressurized box.

Luke had his head relaxed back against the headrest and his eyes closed. There was a gentleness to his face as he slept soundly. I guess he does sleep. I watched him though I knew better than to stare. He reminded me of the greek gods I had read in my studies of culture with is overall pristine features. His face almost seemed flawless and it looked soft to touch. I curled my fingers withholding the urge to run the pads of my fingertips across his angular jawline.

Damn it. I huffed as I turned towards the skyline again. I was drooling over him like some love-sick teenager. It was true that until now I had never spent such intimate time with a person of the opposite sex unless you count Master Yan and the few male Watchers we had come train at our complex. I never allowed myself to get close. It was too risky to allow my thoughts to wander. Despite all this, I was wandering to the way his big hands cradled the arm rest and his slightly angled neck that slowly descended to his large shoulders and extremely trimmed pectorals. My gaze couldn't help floundering downwards to his waistline before I once more caught myself and faced forward.

No more, Iris. Its too dangerous to let your eyes wander. This assignment will soon be over and we will both return to our places in the world never to lay our gaze upon each other again.

After we gathered our bags and headed towards the car rental place, I was caught by a stray thought that had me stopping and almost causing a pile up at the doors.

_Ben won't be pleased._

I turned my head and my gaze captured a slight man with bleached hair and wandering eyes. His hands were trembling as he clasped them at his chest.

_He'll eat me for breakfast._ _Too many of them in the town. Too many Watchers._

I started towards the man before I was pulled back by a strong grip.

"Where are you going?"

I turned to Luke and opened my mouth to speak before turning back. The man had disappeared.

"Shit," I huffed as I yanked my arm from his grasp. Not before I caught a stray thought however.

_She's going to complicate things with her inexperience._

"I am not the one complicating things!" I immediately regretted responding to his inner thought as his eyes narrowed on me.

"You read my thoughts again Misses Hughes, and you will indeed be complicating things."

Okay, bad form Iris. I licked my lips and calmed myself.

"They know we're here," I said under my breath. Luke started walking again, and I took to his side as I continued as nonchalantly as I could. "There was a man watching from over there when we arrived, and I think he is in cahoots with our buddy Ben."

"How are you sure?" Luke didn't falter in his stride, and so I did my best to keep pace with him. He was however looking about as I described the man and his thoughts.

"We will need to be very careful then," Luke finally said as we arrived at the car rental place. He quickly got our car and traveled the short distance to the hotel.

Upon our check-in, I found that we would be staying in one room. To say I was surprised would be putting it mildly.

"Why do we have to share a room?!" I held my anger at bay as Luke pulled out the key and unlocked the door to our room. He walked inside, and I followed despite my obvious anger. Once inside, I threw my luggage to the floor and stared him down even though he towered my five foot seven inches.

"We need to be alert at all hours," Luke said as he settled his things on one of the twin beds. "I cannot be worrying about your welfare in the midst of this investigation. I brought you along because I have use of your abilities. However, you are only here for that reason. You have no experience with tracking high-level demons, and you certainly have no idea how dangerous Ben Whitefield is when he is in a corner."

He had only doused my rage with gasoline. I rounded on him as he settled on the bed. Civility be damned! This guy was seriously underestimating me and pissing me off.

"I don't know how you do things in the council, Luke, but we Watchers work equally and as a team when we are partnered. I am not some tool you use when you see fit, and I am certainly no maiden in distress when the bad guys come out to play. I am a Watcher, same as you, and a damn good one. I have spent years training and building my endurance to fight these things, and I won't have you underestimating my abilities after only knowing me through a folder handed to you and a shitty one-and-a-half hour flight!"

I felt my rage simmer and his cool eyes regarded me at first with nothing but silent regard. Something began to stir within those icy blue depths, and my heart fluttered when a small upturn of the side of his mouth resulted after minutes of my challenging scrutiny.

"I might have underestimated you, I admit." There it was. His small smile almost stopped my heart, and my rage all but dissipated into nothing. If I thought he was beautiful before, nothing compared to how his face glowed when he smiled. Gathering my wits, I turned up my face before gathering up my things and settling them beside my bed. Calm down Iris. He's just some arrogant-two-faced council Watcher with no regard for anyone.

"So since you have so bluntly said you are being underestimated," Luke started as I kept my back to him. "What do you suppose our next move should be after our curious little friend from the airport slipped away from beneath our fingers?"

Retract my previous statement. He is a sarcastic and arrogant-two-faced council Watcher. I turned to him and faced his challenge with a smirk of my own.

"We hit the streets."

From the images I had briefly pulled from the bleached-hair minion earlier, he was a frequent visitor to this night club on south first street. I had dressed down in my best slut attire. We wouldn't need to fight hopefully and we needed to act the part to investigate tonight. I had a low-riding red top on that exposed my sizable cleavage, and a short skirt that hugged all parts of me. My heels were about three inches and I was sure to be regretting them at the end of the night.

Luke trailed behind me having decided on a silver top that hugged his torso like a glove and some faded denim jeans. To say I was doing my best to keep my eyes ahead would be an understatement. Damned eye candy! I couldn't risk being distracted tonight. I would need to be looking into as many minds as I could.

Luke had said hardly anything at all after our little battle of wits earlier. At least he hadn't questioned my suggestion and merely nodded his head in response. After a quick lunch and run to the store for my convincing slut disguise I now regrettably wore, we had to rush to get ready so there was really no time for talking afterward. He had seemed to quietly regard me and walk on ahead after I told him where we would be going. Just as well. I didn't need to be distracted with conversation.

"Hey sweet thang," a man stumbled his way towards me. "You look good enough to eat."

I rolled my eyes and continued walking towards the night club 'Flash' which was already bustling with nightlife. I felt Luke close in behind as the man continued to do his best to follow after me.

"You wanna come play with me for a while baby?"

I was about to give him a piece of my mind when an arm snaked around my waist, and I was pulled tightly into a hard torso. Luke's low baritone sliced through the dark, seemingly to hiss with vehemence.

"She's taken. Scram."

The man's eyes went wide before he almost fell over himself to run away. Well that was kind of fun. I turned towards Luke who was still watching the man as he scurried off into the distance.

"Scum."

"Oh but I thought he seemed like such a nice fellow." I did my best to ignore that Luke's arm still hugged my waistline. The ripple of muscles when he had grabbed me almost sent me reeling back and swooning. He was certainly powerful no doubt, but I was starting to catch wayward thoughts.

_She went all out with the clothing. Scum. Can't seem to resist a little skin. She is so soft._

I pulled away while adjusting my clothing. Luke was watching me, and I could tell he had gathered my hearing his thoughts.

"Look," I said sliding a hand through my curls and feeling the brush of them as they settled back down over my shoulders. "I have a hard time not listening when you touch me so try not to. Unless you want me to hear what you are thinking...then by all means."

Luke stiffened and then turned, walking pointedly to the entrance of the night club. I guess not. Wishful thinking Iris? Damn it. The warmth of his touch still lingered at my side as I followed him.

The bouncer eyed me thoughtfully before unclasping the makeshift barrier to allow us in. I smiled at him and to keep up appearances, grabbed Luke's hand to drag him inside. "Come on sugar."

Luke immediately pulled his hand away as soon as we got inside. Probably to avoid my reading his thoughts. My hand missed his strong callused hold though, and I rubbed it absently as I looked about the room. The images from bleached-haired man's mind were still fresh within me. I caught sight of a room off to the right reserved for the VIPs and turned towards Luke.

"Hey, I think he comes here frequently and probably meets up with Ben over there." I had to stand on my tippy-toes to try to get at Luke's ear. The pounding of the beat and sway of bodies with all the intoxication of lust-filled thoughts was already beginning to way on me.

"Let's go." Luke grabbed my hand once more and pulled me off towards the VIP lounge.

_Just do as I say. I'm going to stun the guard at the entrance of the room and we'll slip inside without notice._

I nodded my head in understanding before we made our way in front of the overly large man standing with his arms crossed in front of him and a severe watch of our approach.

"VIP guests only beyond this point," he said roughly. Luke reached quickly for his arm and after a second, the large man dropped to the floor. Can't quite figure that one out. I quickly surveyed the thoughts around us but it seemed no one had seen us or had been too caught in their own circumstances to care to notice. I nodded again, and we slipped inside, closing the door behind us.

I concentrated as we entered the hall, filtering through the few rooms of thoughts.

_Her boobs feel real. I wonder if they are real. Nice job if they aren't._

I sighed as I continued listening.

_Damn old fart. Sleezy good for nothing pervert. I'll take him for everything he's got once he's drunk enough. Filthy hands and perverted touching ain't worth this two-bit..._

I trailed off from her thoughts as I reached the end room.

_He's not here. He's thirty-minutes late. He can't be late! They'll find me! I have to tell master! I have to tell Master Ben!_

Gotcha. I pulled Luke toward the end door and signaled he was inside. His eyes read me like a book as he nodded briefly before clasping my hand.

_Stay behind me. I don't think he's human. His energy is too dark to be human. Until we know for sure, I want you to hide behind me with your weapons drawn. I need him for information so I want to stun him first and have you go through his head before we silence him._

Luke's resonating voice in my head was firm and powerful. I could feel the electric pull of his consciousness as I tried my best to focus on his voice. Images were streaming through me as his body pulsed with electricity. He let go of my hand as another image of his eyes wandering my body while I walked ahead of him towards the club surfaced before.

I stood behind him, and he kicked the door in and off its hinges.

The man was a blur as electricity sent him flying into the wall. His body slithered downwards but he recovered quickly from his shock. An inhuman growl came from him as arms grew out of his sides and tore away the shirt. Claws sharp as knives and eyes that glowed green met us as the creature transformed.

I unsheathed the knife inside my thigh. I was hoping we wouldn't have to fight tonight, just gather intelligence but I was sorely mistaken.

The being lunged for Luke but we both simultaneously dodged the attack. I pressed my hand to Luke's back and streamed in the creature's strategy into his head with both thoughts and images alike. I felt the pinpricks along my body at the transfer. I had only done this a dozen or so times and like previous, it took a great deal of energy to transfer the images.

Pulling back and arming myself with the dagger, I watched Luke flank the beast and pull out a long sword from beneath his shirt. Where was he hiding that thing in that skin tight outfit? My thoughts were cut short as I dodged a flying coffee table and a swipe of fanged fingers. Slicing out at the outstretched arm, I dismembered him of one of six arms.

"Little Watchers," it hissed. "You play with fire!"

I smirked, and Luke bounded toward the creature, cutting off another of its arms. A shrill scream filled the room, and I could feel the stream of thoughts from adjacent rooms as they fled. Well at least we won't have human casualties, but damage control is going to love this.

"Where is Ben Whitefield?" Luke asked calmly as he dodged another attack. This was my opening. Focusing my energy, I pulled at the creature's thoughts. A room came into view, then streets running along the building, and then I could see him like a ghost of the night.

Long flowing black hair that ran the length of his torso. Soft burning ember eyes and olive skin. A dangerous beauty. Ben Whitefield.

"Got him," I said quickly and with that Luke sent a pulse of pure electricity into the creature and decapitated him with one sound movement. The head flew and rolled a distance before sinking into the floor along with the body. Blood and slime taint the carpet. So gross.

Luke sheathed his blade and pulled a cell phone from his pocket.

"It's Luke," he started to walk, and after a moment, I followed quickly behind him. "We're at 'Flash' on south first street. We had a run in and need damage control here quickly."

He ended the call and turned to me. "We're going back to the hotel."

"Let's head off this asshole tonight," I said roughly. My body was shaking with adrenaline. I did my best to calm my exterior but I was raring to go for a fight.

"Its too risky tonight," he said shortly before we made our way down the alley towards our rental.

"He'll be expecting us if we wait." I was losing my temper in face of his outward calm. We didn't want to give him time to run.

"Unlike what you are use to Hughes, we have to plan carefully. We got lucky tonight, but what if he wasn't the only one and what if he was setting a trap."

"How could he? I got it all from his head!" I had stopped and was seething as Luke came to a slow stop before turning towards me. His eyes were once more glimmering, and I could feel the electric pulse in the air.

"Don't be so ignorant to believe that Ben has no information on you or on any of us other Watchers. He is five hundred years old and we've been hunting him for close to twelve years. He's no easy catch and you are certainly in no condition tonight to be going headlong into battle. We need to plan. No more arguing Hughes." I was defeated but my pride held me in place. I was no foolish child but we would have the element of surprise only tonight. Still, I followed grudgingly and got into the car.

A part of me knew he was possibly right about the trap. It wasn't unheard of that I would get falsified images, but another part of me felt something was amiss with this entire thing. Master Yan's words were resounding in my head.

_Trust no one in the council. Luke Cross is the only one who can be trusted._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When we arrived back at the hotel, Luke had not said another word to me. I was quietly raging at him. Arrogant two-faced bastard thinks his way is the only way. I wasn't about to bend over and do as he says but I also had less authority then he did and for that reason, I kept my mouth shut. Partnership my ass.

I quickly occupied the bathroom a show and took a shower to wash off the slut, slime, and blood from me. After I showered, I put on my pajamas and brushed my teeth before heading to my side of the room. Luke ignored me as he made his way to the bathroom to do the same.

I slid beneath the sheets realizing this was the first sleep I had in almost twenty-four hours. Despite my exhaustion, I was in a state of restlessness. Who couldn't I trust? Why had Master Yan said that or rather thought that to me?

Luke strode past my bed and onto his shirtless, and my thoughts were suddenly cut short and quickly redirected. Was the man oblivious that I was a woman and that could be considered rude? He rested on top of the sheets with his sword at this side. His form was illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the window. His muscles tensed and then relaxed, rippling as he tried to reposition himself for comfort.

For fuck's sake, he was absolutely gorgeous and practically showing off in front of me. Bastard. I turned away, my tank top riding up and exposing my side. It was too hot to be all the way covered, and so I swung a leg out and hugged the comforter.

_She sleeps like a kid._

Heard that asshole. I shook off my anger and readjusted the pillow, fluffing it and doing my best to ease into sleep. I could hear the soft breathing from the other side of the room and soon found I was having a hard time keeping my heart flutters at bay.

_I should have just gone ahead and gotten two rooms._

Well that's a given you prick. I silently seethed as his thoughts became hard to ignore. I relaxed and soon felt the prickling of unconsciousness phase in around me.

_Focus. Stop staring. It's too dangerous to get any closer._

I barely caught the stray thought before I succumbed to my exhaustion. What did he mean?

The sound of morning and the smell of coffee welcomed me as I opened my eyes. I could probably sleep another day and still be just barely be rested, but I was sure Luke probably had a plan by now. Rising from the bed, I pulled my shirt down and stood up to look for the tall man of my thoughts. He must be in the shower.

I worried for a second. I had a lot of bad sleeping habits, and I was pretty sure Luke probably caught sight of one or two of them. No, that's ridiculous. It doesn't matter. After we catch this demon, our acquaintance will be over, and I will be finally rid of all these confusing feelings. Lengthening my spine and standing taller, I made my way over to my bag and grabbed the clothes I would wear for today.

Luke was a moment behind me and exited the bathroom fully clad in a black t-shirt and denim jeans. He looked radiant in the light. Focus, Iris. Damn it!

"Morning," I said shortly before bounding towards the bathroom and closing the door behind me.

We entered the small cafe a block away from our hotel. Taking a table in the far corner with our two coffees and bagels, we settled in to start our planning.

"I spoke with the council this morning," Luke said as he took a sip from his mug. "They think it wise for us to do a little more digging before going after Ben. We're sure that he has many other partners and minions within this town and we would need to take them down first before we could even get close to where Ben is hiding out."

I don't trust the council especially after what Master Yan said but how to tread lightly on that with someone who reports to them...

"Have you ever wondered if there might be a mole within our ranks?"

Luke watched me warily before speaking. "Its impossible. We would have sniffed them out almost immediately. What are you suggesting?"

Very lightly. "Nothing in particular. In the recent years, it seems more demons are crossing over into our world and eluding us."

"They are hundreds of years old, Hughes, and immortal. They have had a lot of time to learn from their mistakes and sharpen their skills." Luke was watching me as if I would sprout horns any minute. Obviously this was getting us no where.

"But that's all the more reason to suspect it possible they could infiltrate our ranks...our council." Easy Iris. You don't want to insult the only person you might be able to trust.

Luke seemed to ponder my words for a few minutes. I felt the tight ball forming in my chest as he did. He is intelligent and calculating. Surely he would have started to suspect as much after all these years.

"I'll humor you and entertain the possibility," Luke's voice was ice to my ears. I could feel the electricity forming in the air around us. "What would you suggest we do to find the mole?"

"Well we would be walking on thin ice," I said almost silently under his heated gaze.

"Very thin ice."

"Master Yan said the council couldn't be trusted. Only you could be trusted." Well talk about showing all your cards at once. Of course, I've never been very good at hiding my hand.

Luke stopped moving and his face became unreadable. I kept out of his head for fear of what he might do if I were to peek, but it was so tempting that I was creating crescent markings in my palms to maintain control. Suddenly, Luke was bending forward, and his eyes were boring into me.

"Iris." His tone was deadly, and his stare was penetrating even my well-controlled calm. His hand grabbed onto mine, and I had to withhold the gasp as images and thoughts came bounding inside me, almost drowning me in them. Years worth of thoughts and images. He had always been suspicious and for years upon years he had searched. It was more deeply rooted than I could have ever imagined.

"Oh my god," I said after pulled away and going limp into the unforgiving wood of the chair.

"We can't talk here," Luke said gazing about the room. "Let's return to the hotel."

I could only nod as I continued to swim in images and thoughts he had flooded into my head. My legs were like jelly as I made to stand, and before I fell, I was held up by Luke's strong arms.

"Too much I suppose."

"I'm fine," I said trying to push away. His hold on me tightened.

"You are not fine," he said with a deep sigh. Before I could protest, he gathered me up into a princess hold and walked us out of the cafe. Talk about embarrassing! My face was aflame, and I had to hid it in my hands. So much for appearing every bit of cool he was. Luke ignored me and walked with unhindered strides towards the hotel.

"I can walk! Jesus Luke! Put me down!"

"Not until we're in our room," Luke said ignoring my struggle. Damn he was strong. I could barely budge in his hold. After years of training just to avoid being held down like this, I had failed in every form and silently surrendered as strange gazes followed us all the way to our room.

Luke put me down onto the bed gently before sitting down next to me. His face was its usual impassiveness, but there was a hint of worry in his eyes as he gazed at me. His thoughts had overwhelmed me enough that my limbs were still recovering from their state of numbness.

"Okay, now tell me what the hell is going on," I said through my teeth. "Next time you want to flood me with images, make sure we're not in public."

"I apologize. I was not aware it would come all at once to you." Luke did look genuinely sorry so I let my anger pass and waited for him to explain.

"I have suspected for years," he said softly before meeting my gaze. "I heard of you first from Master Leon, and he had told me that you and Master Yan were the only others we could trust. Of course, I wasn't sure enough to come out with it as soon as we met. Your ability to read my thoughts had me unnerved that I would give away information to the wrong hands if I was not careful."

I was watching as his eyes danced with electricity. He must give off a charge whenever he lets his emotions take hold. It was the first time since the battle that I had seen his unguarded gaze.

"This is deep Iris. Deeper than you and I could ever imagine. In twelve years, I have only scratched the surface. Both Master Yan and Master Leon have been doing their own investigation but are limited due to the ties with the council. It was only a month ago that Master Leon came clean to me about his suspicions. Though, I had already suspected as much before he did. It was why I ultimately sought you out."

I was enamored as his eyes held mine through his explanation. He must really trust me to be divulging so much.

"Its too dangerous to involve you further, but I have no other choice. I need you."

I stopped breathing at his words. His stare was unfaltering and sincere. It took my breath away. After two days with him, I was so deeply involved that pulling me away from it now would be impossible and plenty painful.

"Why?" I found myself asking after I resumed breathing.

"Its a feeling," Luke said after a short while. Well talk about a let down. After all that build up, I was sure he'd say something like it was destiny or that we shared like abilities and goals. Nope...all this amounted to was a feeling.

"You flatter me." I couldn't help the sarcasm that spilled from my mouth.

"Iris," Luke said firmly. I regarded him silently. "You need to trust me."

"That's the problem." I let my breath escape.

"You can't?"

"No. I trust you so completely that it scares me."

Luke smiled and once more stole the breath from me. "That makes two of us."

Finally I could feel my legs again and moved them gingerly before tossing over the side of the bed and sitting just beside Luke. "So what does Ben Whitefield have to do with all of this?"

"I believe he is the leader or at least one of them."

Silence grew between us as I fidgeted in my thoughts. Undertaking years of bureaucracy and a demon just as old was not something you could run right into with your guns blazing. Which reminded me...

"Why do you use swords? Don't all top members of the council's watch use a gun of some sort?"

Luke smirked and let out a low chuckle, "I can transfer my electric charge into the blade. Besides, I like the way it feels to slice into them."

"Aren't you poetic." I pulled the dagger from my sheath. "Though I can't exactly say I'm much different. I have always loved wielding my blades. However, I do use the occasional gun when I feel like daggers might prove pointless."

Luke's shoulder brushed with mine as he repositioned himself.

_Dagger wielding telepath. Sexy._

I smiled as we sat once more in silence, his thoughts echoing fainting through me. Guess Luke did have a sense of humor after all.

We were back on the streets. Our footsteps echoed as we traveled through the dimly lit alley. Now that we were on the same page, I was much more willing to continue investigating before taking action. Ben Whitefield changed forms every few years to keep off the trackers. You could say that he used his bodies until they proved no longer useful. Luke had believed that after our run in with his little pet yesterday, Ben would be on the prowl for a new vessel. I agreed.

Finding Ben wasn't our goal tonight. In order for Ben to find a vessel, he would send out his most trusted men to scout out an appropriate one. Thankfully, Ben likes his vessels like he likes his women, tall, dark, and beautiful or so Luke tells me. Never imagined he had a sense of humor. Yes, he did say it with a straight face and no, I couldn't hold back my laughter.

The night was walk like a sheet of thin ice around us. A small breath fog left our mouths as we briskly stalked towards our destination. The street, in which our helpful bleached-and-limber victim had led me to just before he was decapitated, was bare of life and of thoughts. Most of the houses on this street were unoccupied and run into the ground. Perfect place for a hiding demon no doubt.

I felt the chill run through me as soon as we approached the house. I could sense Groods around the complex and drew out my trusted daggers. Twirling them between my fingers, I counted the carnal thoughts that sifted through me. Groods only ever thought of flesh and the kill.

"Nine of them."

"He keeps the place heavily guarded," Luke said as he pressed a hand to my shoulder.

_Not tonight. We watch._

We crossed the street and climbed the fire escape to the rooftop. Hopefully we are far enough away that nothing could sense us out. I could hear their thoughts a mile away, giving us time to flee if they did by chance feel our presence nearby.

"Awe, our first stake out," I smiled as we watched with our bodies pressed shoulder-to-shoulder together in case we needed to relay our information silently. "We should take something home to commemorate this occasion."

Luke scoffed but said nothing. His eyes never faltered from their gaze. The hour drew on with no activity as we watched for any signs of life. I could see the Groods sniffing about the grounds but keeping to the shadows. Lucky no one traveled this street. I would feel obligated to rescuing them if they were attacked.

_Another vessel. Why does he have to be so specific? I can't find someone with all of his requirements!_

I stiffened against the thought echoing through me. Bingo.

Turning to Luke, I gave him a slight nod before focusing my energy on the shadowed individual walking quietly alongside the street.

_He's just going to get rid of it as soon as they find him. It's like a broken record. I'm getting sick of this shit. He only gave me three days. Three days. Who the hell can do anything in only three days. Day two and I'm still coming up with nothing. Fuck. He should just change into whatever body I find and then be done with it._

The man stopped in front of the house guarded by the Groods. The group sniffed him out before returning to their posts. I tried to dig deeper into his mind, pulling up images of his day and his visited locations. Sifting through, I was able to gather enough about the specifications in which was needed for the vessel. He walked slowly into the house before his thoughts were cut off, and I felt a heaviness against my brow.

I swayed as the darkness blinded me and before I could catch myself, I limped into unconsciousness.

I could feel cold against my brow. It sounded like someone was talking to me, but their voice sounded as if I was deep under water. I could feel the brush of fingertips against my cheek, and the voice grew louder and more recognizable.

"Iris."

My eyes shot open and the greek god's face appeared before me. Icy-blue depths drowning in worry met mine.

"Luke?"

"Oh thank god,"he heaved a sigh. "What the hell happened out there?"

"I don't know," I said as I tried to sit up. Luke helped me because it seemed I was still not strong enough for lifting my weight. "I remember reading his thoughts about a vessel and then when he walked into the house, his thoughts ceased, and I guess I lost consciousness."

"I feared this might happen. Seems I was right to think he had some sort of barrier spell up on the house. Good thing you were able to pull back."

"Pull back?"

"Iris, you left your body and entered his mind while you searched. You went limp against me just as he started up those steps. Did you not know it?"

"That's never happened to me before," I said thoughtfully. It actually scared me quite substantially to know I had.

"Your powers are growing and with practice, you'll be able to control not only the thoughts and images in their heads but their body and movements. Its as Master Yan said."

"Master Yan? When did he tell you this?" I couldn't help the disgust apparent on my face. Never once had Master Yan mentioned anything close to this and yet he told Luke, a complete stranger.

"Just before we left and you were gathering your things." Luke didn't seem to pick up my growing anger. His jaw clenched as I touched his arm pulling his thoughts of their conversation.

"_She does not seem aware of it yet," a hazy image of Master Yan came into view. "However, she is getting stronger, but her control is not yet there. Luke, I must ask that you watch over her. If her soul leaves her body and goes into another, it could be very dangerous without her ability to control it."_

"_Then wouldn't it be prudent to make her aware of it?"_

"_Not yet," Master Yan said while stroking his beard. "Once she becomes aware of it, she will do her best to learn to control it for her own use. However, she can severely deplete her energy by doing so without proper control of it. She will need my help in order to sustain her life force and learn to draw energy from her vessel. Until you can return, she is not to use it. Thus, you must subdue her if you ever fear she might be on the verge to."_

"_I will do my best, master."_

"_Be sure that you do. Iris is much more powerful than anyone I have encountered, and she will serve in the ultimate cause."_

Jerking backwards, my head connected with the headboard, and I let out a hiss in pain. I rubbed the tender spot on the back of my head before focusing on the still individual in front of me. Luke was staring at me without one inkling of emotion giving away his thoughts.

"I told you that you would complicate things if you read my thoughts without permission again," he said evenly. His voice was low and menacing. I pulled my legs to me and did my best to stare him down.

"I had every right to know," I stated as I held firm against his powerful gaze.

"Iris, you need to trust me or we will never be able to accomplish what we need to in the future."

"I told you, I do trust you. I just needed to see if for myself." My was I stubborn. If it had been Vicky, I would have chastised her but seems I am more stubborn than I thought myself to be.

Luke moved closer, and my eyes wandered to the exposed skin around his collarbone. He had beautiful skin. The close contact was forcing my thoughts to stray to things that I had so persistently ignored.

His hand sunk in the mattress near my rear, and he leaned over to look at me silently. His eyes were truly magnificent even in the low lighting of this hotel room. I would have believed him a vampire by the power of his hold on me. It felt like his eyes were drawing me in; a incubus luring its prey with soft spoken promises.

"If you had given me the opportunity, I would have shown you myself. Instead, you did so without asking me first. Do you understand? Its dangerous and you are not fully in control of yourself in this weakened state." His voice was husky and it made my skin crawl. I felt my heart flutter dangerously in my chest as his face neared mine. I could feel the warmth of his breath against my gaping lips as he advanced barely an inch away until our noses about touched. His hair tickled my forehead, and I absently licked my chapped lips in response.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes," I breathed.

"Good." His voice ran through me. I did my best to steady my rampaging pulse, but his nearness only made the flush gather in my cheeks. It was the closest I had been to a man. And what a man he is.

Luke pulled away, smirking with an arrogant flare. "You are too easy to rile up."

"What-" I growled becoming more aware of the heat in my cheeks and pounding of my heart.

"So innocent," he joked as he stood from the bed. "If that's all it takes to make you blush."

"Prick," I threw the nearest pillow at him, and he caught it deftly before smiling in triumph. I had him pegged for the socially awkward type but here he was teasing me for my lack of sexual knowledge. I pulled the sheet from myself and stood from the bed. I never backed down from a challenge. I wasn't about to start now.

He was still laughing when I walked the short distance between us. I pressed my hands to his chest and forced images of myself naked, bathing, and touching myself when I thought no one could hear my soft moans. His laughing was cut off, and his eyes grew wider as I breathed heavily against the force of my kinetic energy. In an instant, he was pushing me away from him and scorning me with glazed over eyes.

"Why would you...what could you possibly..."

"Not so innocent now am I?" I strode away from him and perched on top of the bed. "Even I know what blue balls are and how one obtains them."

Luke gaped slightly at me before clenching his jaw and stalking to the bathroom; the door shut violently behind him.

"Enjoy your cold shower!"

My senses tickled beneath the surface of sleep, and my eyes shot open. I dodged the attack, rolling from the bed and grabbing a dagger from beneath it. Luke was already stalling the other two in their attack as they slithered towards me.

Night-crawlers, their multiple legs and glowing green with envy eyes, yearned for us. They would first strip you of your flesh, and then they would savor your screams as they ate you alive. Usually night-crawlers were scarce in these parts, but they made easy paid assassins and could crawl their way into the most secure of places. Which meant that Ben had found us and sent them after us. Too bad we weren't puppies with no sense of fight.

The centipede-like creature struck towards me, and I flipped out of its way before slicing a long opening down its front side. The high shrill of its call alerted the other two in which tried to make their way back towards me. Luke was already slicing them and electrocuting their insides before they could reach me.

"Night-crawlers...you would think he would have a more creative idea for our death," I said walking over the now dissolving bodies. Guess we'd need damage control again and a new hotel.

"He certainly thought very little of our abilities which means he is still unsure of our ranking and who we are." Luke pulled out the cell phone from the bedside table and hit speed dial. Of course, he had damage control on speed dial.

As he spoke to them briefly about the incident, I gathered up my things and pulled on a pair of jeans and a fresh t-shirt. Considering I flooded Luke's mind with images of myself naked, I figured a brief show of lingerie would be nothing new. Modesty be damned. I did catch his stalled speech though when I pulled off my pajama top and followed it quickly with my bottoms.

"Yes, I understand. We'll leave town for a few days to keep him off the trail." Luke ended the call and then gathered his things quickly, hulling them over his shoulder.

"Leaving town?"

"Yes," he said curtly. "Ben is hot on our trail and if we stay, he'll figure out who we are. So we go back to your place for a few days and take him off our scent."

"Flying?"

"Is there any other way?"

I groaned and followed him out of the hotel. After checking out, Luke and I made our way to San Francisco International Airport when he had our flight arranged. Considering that we were suppose to be dead, Ben probably wouldn't follow up until the day afterward to make sure. Luke had damage control slip a few ideas into the surrounding staff about an untimely death of one of their rooms with a hoax story on how only bones were left afterward. A strange and peculiar occurrence. Unless Ben investigated it further, he would be put off our trail, and we could resurface a few days later.

Boots greeted us as we came out of the terminal, his hand waving back and forth reminding me of a dog greeting its master at the door. I couldn't help the smile on my lips. He never changed, and in a world of good versus evil, it was nice to have something that stayed ever unchanging.

"Hey Boots," I said as he hugged me close. Luke gave him a look before Boots took his hand and shook with polite vigor.

"Good to see you again Mister Cross."

"Luke is fine," he said as we headed to the parking lot. The old boot-leg truck had a fresh paint job but squealing brakes. Guess you can't win them all. Boots pulled out and headed back up the mountainside towards the compound.

"Master Yan was hoping that he could pick you up, but he got new recruits in today and some of them are greener than green, if you know what I mean."

Luke gave me a look, and I merely smiled at him.

"Boots is an informant for the council and a personal friend to Master Yan."

"No special abilities like you kids, but I reckon I could get a punch or two in before they killed me. 'Course, I keep tabs on the travelers in these parts and make sure that I report any suspicious individuals to Master Yan. Its a pretty quiet area though, and not too many of those kind take up house here. Figure not enough people to munch on out here."

"He's crude, but he's a good guy." I laughed as Luke merely shook his head. Boots looked over his shoulder at me with a sheepish grin before turning back to the road.

"So girly, I hear you are helping track one of them demons down in California." Luke looked over at me in disbelief, and I shrugged in response.

"You don't have to worry," I said trying to ease his nerves. His shoulders looked tense. "Boots has been working for Master Yan and the council for over twenty years. He's never let us down or let any of our secrets slip."

Luke still appeared apprehensive but settled down for the rest of the drive. When we arrived at the house just beside the hidden compound, I waved at Boots and told him I would be by later. Before I could get inside, Vicky was already running out of the house followed by a girl new to me and a man about my age, also entirely new to me.

"New recruits," she shrugged when I gave her a quizzical look. "Aren't they sweet?"

Luke walked passed her and inside. I sighed as she followed him with her eyes and then she was on me, her questions blazing.

"Did you do what we talked about?"

"Oh come on Vic, I just got back and we're in front of the house for christ sakes!" She watched me for a minute before smiling.

"Oh, what's this...you did do something you little minx!" She grabbed me by both my arms and then pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you! My little girl is growing up."

"For christ sakes! We're the same age and let go of me." I tried to pull away but she hugged onto me harder. The two recruits were trying to hold back their laughter but it was obvious that they were losing that battle. I sighed and rested my chin on her shoulder. Luke had come back after setting his stuff inside it seemed and was leaning against the doorway with a smirk at his lips. Prick.

Finally, Vicky pulled away and wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we headed inside. Luke had already wiped that smirk on his face and replaced it with his usual indifference. Yeah, wouldn't want to locals to know that you are a big oaf of a man that likes to tease helpless women until their cheeks flush red. Minus the helpless.

Master Yan was in the kitchen with Tony, one of our other Watchers and designated chef. They were talking about spices to add when I walked into the kitchen.

Tony smiled at me brightly before turning back to his masterpiece. Nothing got in the way of his cooking. Master Yan was upon me with his trademark smile and a glint in his eyes.

"Luke tells me that you will only be staying a few days."

"Yeah, we have a large web to untangle out there." I settled on a bar stool near the counter. Tony was mumbling to himself as he was adding the spice and tasted the sauce on a spoon. Master Yan came to sit beside me. His hand rested on mine and his echoing voice filled my head.

_Get out of town. I have a feeling about these new recruits and we can't risk it. I suspect that you know more on your return, and we will have to discuss it at a later time. Trust Luke only. There are eyes watching everywhere._

I pushed my thoughts into his head all the while maintaining a gaze out the window.

_Okay but if you need back up, you contact me straight away and we'll come back out here. Something is in the air. Luke let me in on what Master Leon had suspected. I also seem to have gone into a body out in San Francisco when I was sifting through his memories._

Master Yan paused, his hand squeezing mine before he sighed.

_Then it is as I've feared. No matter. It isn't safe here so as soon as you can get out of town, do it. I will contact you as soon as I can. Now go._

I stood up and smiled at Tony as he continued mumbling. "Sorry Tony, looks like I have to head out. I just wanted to stop in."

"Okay Iris," he said his gaze still on his sauce. "I'll see you soon."

Laughing and then heading out to meet Luke in the loft, I grabbed his arm and pushed my conversation with Master Yan to him. After a few seconds, he nodded and grabbed his things. My ability had never been so useful but I was thankful as we made our way to the car. Vicky was hot on my heels.

"Heard you guys are going to be heading out," her smile said she was thinking all the wrong thoughts but I kept my thoughts to myself. Luke just gazed at her as we climbed into my ancient mustang.

"Take good care of her. She's all I got in this world," Vicky proclaimed melodramatically at him.

"Of course," he finally said. I had to bit my lip to tell the two of them to shut it. "I'll take very, very good care of her."

Didn't miss the mirth in those words, Luke. I glared at him, and he just shrugged his shoulders at me. Such a little...

"Oh I'm sure you will," Vicky said without missing a beat. Damn that girl. Oblivious in critical areas but observant in only the most annoying ones. "Have a nice day now!"

I pulled out of the drive and headed back down the mountainside. When we were clear of the compound, Luke turned to me.

"I could sense it there."

"Me too." It was very subtle but it was there. The slow electric air of evil lurking. Not to sound too overly dramatic, but you could taste it and a part of me worried for the others. I trusted Master Yan but something felt different about the energy, and I was sure he knew it.

"We will leave the state and find a hotel along the way." My hands clenched the steering wheel. I didn't want to leave the others behind and it almost killed me to do so. Luke was watching me as he always did but said nothing. I was lost to my thoughts as I drove well into the night.

The roadside motel was nothing to marvel at, but I had stayed in worst kept places. The room was without decoration, and I was pretty sure that the overhead stain in the ceiling was from bad plumbing but we would be only staying for the night. Luke set his bag onto the desk and eyed the singular bed before laying down on it.

"Sharing a bed? I thought we were just friends." His joke only received an exhausted glare from me as I too set my bag next to his. The clerk only had this one bedroom available. Hard to believe a place this run down was so popular but I guess when you have no other choice for miles and no reserves about sleeping with cockroaches, then this was as good as a Hilton.

"I liked it better when you didn't talk," I said as I settled next to him. After the last few days, sleep was the only thing on my mind. I could barely put up a fight. I was sure I would regret it in the morning and modesty would probably come as soon as the sun rose, but I was beaten from the day's drive and flight. My limbs were sore, and I would love to soak in a warm bath if I wasn't worried I would drown.

"I have an acquaintance in a town just fifty miles from here," Luke said as my eyes grew heavy. "We can stay with him for the remaining days and then head back down to San Francisco. It will give us a few days to come up with a plan."

"Mm-hm," I murmured as my eyes closed. I heard Luke grunt before the bed shifted and the light went off. The bed shifted again and the comforter was pulled out from beneath me. He covered my lax body before settling next to me.

I drifted off before I had a chance to feel embarrassed.

Strong arms held me tightly against a firm torso. The slow exhale of heat against my neck kept me from moving. I awoke before dawn feeling Luke pull me towards him and wrap around me. I had been too afraid to move in case it might wake him. For someone as guarded as he was, he certainly slept like he had nothing to fear.

My skin prickled as a hand smoothed over the skin of my stomach sliding up and underneath my top. My breath hitched as fingers drew dizzy circles over the flesh. I steeled myself against the tickling sensation. Biting my lip I tried to slide away only to hear a low chuckle from behind me.

"Ticklish?"

"Damn it Luke!" I drew away from him and turned my angry eyes on him. "If you're awake, say so."

"I was enjoying myself." Luke folded his arms behind his head and regarded me with a grin. His messy brunette locks and cool-blue eyes made him appear boyish with that grin. I almost lost all reason for my earlier anger. The white t-shirt he wore was drawn up slightly exposing a toned sliver of his belly that my eyes couldn't help but stray to. His soft-curving nose and full lips were next as I did my best to hold my glare.

"I bet you were," I finally said after taking in his finely curved jaw and perfectly smooth skin that was soft shade of beige. Shit. I was really starting to lose focus. I started to crawl out of the bed when my arm was jerked, and I fell backward back onto the mattress.

"Rest." His voice was firm but there was a gentleness to it as he held himself up on his side, resting his head on his hand. "Four hours of sleep is not enough, and we have time to kill."

"No, we have demons to kill." I corrected as I made to get up. He pushed me back to the bed with his other hand and then slid it along the length of my arm. I could feel the warmth leave a trail in its wake.

_You look cutest in the morning. Don't ruin it with opening your mouth._

"You ass-" I started before he cut me off with a finger.

"Honestly, you have such a foul mouth that I sometimes forget you are this twenty-something blue-eyed woman."

"I'm twenty-two and what does it matter? I'm not in the business of making nice with my mouth." Or with you.

"Hm," Luke said with a smirk. "Making nice with your mouth? I would like to see that."

"Are all men perverts or are you just a special breed?" I watched as his eyes danced with humor. He was such a different person in times like these. It would almost seem that first day with him was a figment of my imagination.

"Joking aside." And we were back to business. "Rest is vital to our job. We have to go right back into it when we head into San Francisco so its important to rest up as much as possible in these few days."

"Goodie," I said devoid of excitement. "More investigating I assume?"

"Yes," Luke said shortly. "I am only guessing he has found another vessel by now so we'll have to redirect our focus."

"More slut outfits?"

Luke was back to his grinning. "You read my mind."

"Nope, just guessed." I smiled but my thoughts were straying once more. He was awfully close, and the air was charged around him. I was starting to guess what it meant anytime there was charge around him. Maybe my bright idea to disregard the fact that there were no two-bedroom rooms available was starting to rear it's ugly head.

Luke caught my wandering eyes and his hand jerked me from my thoughts when it rested on the side of my face.

"If you stare like that, I'm going to start getting the wrong idea." Though it was obvious taunting, his eyes were serious. He leaned toward me, and I could feel the strong draw of those blue depths as our noses touched. It was only an instant later when I felt his mouth on mine and our hot breath mingling. His mouth moved against mine in a slow and deliberate way that left me breathless. A hot tongue plunged into mine, and I clung to him in attempts at withholding my moans.

It didn't. He had me moaning like a cat in heat as he passionately swept the whole of my mouth. I couldn't think or breathe but I could hear him breathing and him thinking and it was nearly my undoing.

He slid his leg between mine and pushed them apart before coming between them and pressing into me. My neck arched to keep contact with his mouth and deepening the kiss. I could feel the tight ball in my stomach and his heat between us. It was enough to drive me mad, but reality hit like a Mozart singing brick when my cell phone went off, pulling me out of my stupor. I scrambled from beneath him and grabbed the cell from my bag.

I could hear Luke groan and drop onto the bed.

"This is Iris."

"Iris," I could hear Master Yan's voice, and my chest felt tight. "Do not return to San Francisco. Do not take a call from the council. You or Luke are no longer safe. I'll contact you soon."

The phone buzzed at the other end. I turned towards Luke, my eyes glazed over. Master Yan had never sounded so desperate. Luke was staring at me, his breathing having slowed to normal.

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me not to return to San Francisco and not to take a call from the council. He said we are no longer safe and he will contact me soon." Suddenly, the phone buzzed in my hands. The council's head office. I looked up from the phone to Luke.

"Give me the phone." I handed it over expecting him to take the call. Instead, Luke broke the phone in half and tossed it. He took out his cell phone and did the same before gathering up our things and turning to me. "We're leaving."

After paying for our stay and heading out, Luke was driving with his eyes steeled forward.

"Can we still stay with your acquaintance?" I had my doubts but he quickly quenched them.

"He is not part of the council or the Watchers. He is an old friend of my family's. Sort of like an uncle." Luke looked over to me with a soft smile. It was the first time I'd seen it, and I couldn't help but smiling in return.

"Do you think all of this has anything to do with Ben Whitefield?" I would bet my life it did. All of this was too coincidental to be chance. We could no longer trust anyone we knew aside from a handful already in on the possibility that the council was tainted and now we were having to go AWOL from the council.

"I would probably say he was one of the main contributors but there is someone else and until we know who, no one can be trusted. We will have to lay low for a little while until we can figure something out. In the meantime, we'll stay at Rick's estate and train ourselves for battle." Luke's eyes were determined, and the air was suddenly charged with is fury. We no longer had anyone to hold our hands. The only people we had was each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Luke's friend, Rick Harrison's abode was tucked away behind fields of grape vines running along the interstate. It was well kept and entirely different from the houses I was use to seeing out in Bemington. I figured he spent a pretty penny on the renovations and spared no cost to the guest house hiding off behind where the pool glistened in the midday sunlight.

Rick met us at the door. He was a man into his forties with green eyes that glimmered with untold stories, of which I'm sure dealt with the man on my right. He was about five foot ten with dirty blonde hair peeking out from beneath a worn cowboy hat and boots to match. With his chagrin plastered on his face, he threw his arms out and welcomed us with a loud, booming voice.

"Well I'll be damned! Lukie! It's been a long time!"

Luke looked ready for impact, and I soon understood why as the man pulled him into a bear hug, patting furiously at his backside.

"Hey Rick," Luke said with a smile unlike the few I had seen before. "Sorry I didn't visit sooner. I've been busy with work."

"Oh right," Rick said putting a finger to his chin. "Well working for the FBI would do that with all the traveling and hours."

Rick pondered for a moment before his eyes met with mine. His smile broadened as he turned towards me. "Oh you big heart breaker! She's gorgeous! Hiya little one!"

To say I wasn't prepared would be putting it lightly. Rick stepped forward and drew me into a tight hug. My eyes went wide, and I could hear Luke's soft chuckling off to my side. Oh he would get it later.

_Luke outdid himself with this one. She fits perfectly in your arms and seems a little on the feisty side. _

"Rick, this is my partner Iris Hughes," Luke said as Rick pulled away. He eyed me thoughtfully before turning towards Luke.

"Partner?"

_Doubt it you little fibber._

"Yes," Luke said firmly. "I recently started to work on a case, and she was assigned to it with me. So at the moment we work together."

_Work together...in the bedroom. He's such a tease._

"Oh is that so?" Rick seemed to be contemplating something, and his thoughts began to stream into my head.

_Luke never had a partner. She's a pretty little thing. This could be fun. I wonder if he is the jealous type or the ignore it and move on kind of guy._

Oh no. This was going to be bad for me regardless of Luke's reaction. I felt his arm snake around my shoulders and draw me inside with him.

"Well partner, shall we go inside? Would you care for some tea or coffee, Iris?"

_Feels like my backside is on fire! So he's the jealous type...fun._

I could only nod as we were shown inside to the foyer and then taken straight into an all marble and cherry wood kitchen. A bar wrapped alongside it and hugged against a small island that had a few vases of wild flowers and baby's breath along with a small cutting board. The coffee pot sat at the far corner of the room just beneath a row of cabinets. Rick made his way over to it after pulling out a bar stool for me. Such a gentleman. Probably a real charmer with the ladies.

Rick started up a pot while Luke and I sat at the bar. I could feel his thoughts wrap around me. He was a pretty rigorous thinker, and a small part of me wanted to know more about the man sitting quietly next to me.

_Never brought a woman by before. Wonder how close they are. Who am I kidding...there is no way he'd bring any one night stand by here. She's my type though. Young and feisty. I can tell. Those jeans look great on her._

Okay enough of that. I closed off the thoughts streaming into me. There would be no way for me to look Rick in the face if I continued reading his mind, and he seemed to be trailing off the path I was hoping he would be thinking on.

"So what brings you to my humble abode?" Rick set two mugs down in front of us along with some milk and sugar.

"We need a place to stay for a little while. Working on a high-profile case, and we need a place to hide out." Luke had it all figured out it seemed. Rick was sipping gingerly at his coffee.

"You know you're always welcome. I just had the guest house fixed up, but you would have to share a bed," Rick hinted his meaning with a wink before continuing. "I have to be away on business starting tomorrow for a few days, but I'd be happy to get you your spare key."

So Luke must stay here often. Luke was nodding, and the silent agreement hung in the air without another word said. Rick didn't ask any questions, and Luke never made to explain anything further. They must do this often enough that Rick has learned not to, or he knows more than he lets on. I would have to sift through his head when he was less aware. Maybe tonight.

"So how has this cold-as-stone giant been treating you, Iris?"

"Oh he's not too bad," I said after smiling toward Luke who prickled at Rick's change of direction. "You and I both know that under all that cold exterior is a child just wanting to be loved."

"Iris," Luke warned, but Rick was hushing him with laughter.

"Oh boy, she figured you out. Guess you aren't as good as you thought you were. He really does try hard to hide his mushy, gooey soft center, but I guess you saw right through all that."

"Can you two not talk as if I'm not in the room," Luke grumbled as we continued chatting at his expense. By the end of it, Luke had his head in his hands, and I hadn't laughed so hard in my life. Rick and Vicky would make a really great couple, or at least master friends with the same train of thought and humor.

The day drew on and finally, Rick showed us to the guest house where we would be staying before he headed off to order us some dinner. Guess he's not much for cooking, but I wasn't complaining after the motel we stayed in previous.

"Rick seems like a good guy," I offered up as I folded my clothes absently. Luke was pulling out his laptop to search on the Watcher's database. It was risky since they could be keeping tabs on his laptop and information when used there, but we had little other choice.

"There is an open investigation on our whereabouts but no leads it seems. It doesn't look like anyone has been fully assigned to our case, so we'll have to wait it out. I can't risk looking into it too often since they can trace it." He closed the laptop before giving me his full attention from across the room.

Now that we were alone, the weight of what happened just this morning hung between us. It was the first time since this morning that I had any ability to think about it. Luke seem to catch my train of thought and patted the bed next to him.

I walked over and sat down, trying to keep a small distance between us. His voice carried over to me though, and my resistance was becoming harder to hold in place.

"This morning..." he started and for the first time since we had known each other, he seemed hesitant to continue. There was our impending doom with the stirrings of evil. We were now watching over our shoulders as though anyone could be an enemy; of course, anyone could be with the vast employment of the council. After what happened this morning, it could cause some serious complications in our future.

"It's okay Luke," I finally said when he didn't continue. "We got caught in a moment, and I won't hold you to it. We need to focus on weeding out the bad eggs in the council. We don't have time to be distracted. Not to mention, Ben Whitefield is still out there somewhere, and its our job to track him down. Who knows how many lives are at stake with him roaming freely in San Francisco."

"He'll send more assassins. Once he hears we escaped, no where will be safe, so returning to San Francisco would be a bad move. We are better to stay in the shadows and keep moving where we can to keep him off the trail."

"We are Watchers," I said firmly. "Its our job to hunt them, not to be the hunted."

"We're getting off topic." The irritation was blatantly laced into his words, but I wouldn't say more about what happened. I couldn't say more. My heart was thrumming dangerously in my chest, and if I spoke another word, I might give way to it.

I kept my eyes on the wall and away from him in fear that they would whisper to my true feelings. I had never felt for anyone like I did for Luke in the last several days. He brought about thoughts that never once penetrated my sheltered lifestyle. It scared me more than any of those monsters or even Ben Whitefield who was sure to be hunting us now. I was falling fast and hard...for Luke. I needed to pull back before I got too deep.

Silence hung in the air pressuring either of us to say something; in the end, neither of us did. I don't know what I expected him to say or not say, but the tightening in my chest was painful. I felt like crying and telling him that I didn't mean a word I said, but I did. I meant every word. We couldn't be distracted by feelings. There were other, bigger things at stake.

Luke and I went about our night in silence and in the end, I had forgotten all about picking at Rick's brain before morning came.

It was sometime in the middle of the night when the stir of images swirled around me. My eyes shot open, as they often would when I sensed anything amiss. After the last couple of days, I wouldn't be surprised if we were found by creature or human alike. However, the subtle hum of thoughts were Luke's as his hand trailed along my stomach in his sleep.

It was hazy and most of the words I couldn't make out, but the images were of another time. A distant past when his eyes could barely make out the figure that stood before him. The face of a man, drawn like he was made of paper, floated before him. I peeked further, doing my best not to pry too far in case his consciousness started to become aware of me.

I know that face as the figure rippled in front of me like he was just barely underneath the surface of water.

Claude Newton. He was one of the older members of the head council. Not too sure why he would be surfacing in Luke's memories. Was he and Luke close? I pulled away from the image and eased back against my pillow. It felt like I was on the edge of something but what, I couldn't quite figure out.

I rose in the early morning and dressed in my usual before heading outside to take in the cool morning air. I was never one to sit on my hands and wait it out. I was hunter. However, now I was the hunted. Making my way across a field of swaying grass, I sat beneath a large oak and thought quietly. The soft whistle of the wind, and the early morning breeze filled me with a sense of calm. My nerves needed it after the reality of what we faced hit me like a pound of concrete.

It had been a long time since I had been on my own to figure things out. Master Yan was always a step ahead, training me with a carefully planned out schedule that would leave me exhausted by evening. Since I left the compound and my previous life several days ago, I felt a bit out of sorts. Everything was a mess since I left, and nothing seemed to make much sense anymore.

I unsheathed the dagger Master Yan had given me after I mastered my martial art training. He had told me that both my speed and strategic thinking was unmatched within our ranks. Flattery, but it was enough to make me feel important to the cause.

The blade carried the Watcher crest just at the hilt and was elegantly detailed with the Watcher's Oath—an elegantly inscribed oath of the Watcher in the old language. The inner portion of the blade held the incantation to send the fallen demon souls back to the underworld to forever hold them there. It was always engraved on each bullet and weapon we Watchers used in our battles. An all silver blade helped especially in fights against vampires and werewolves alike. Silver was the metal of the heavens; that's what Master Yan had once told me.

Twisting the blade in my hand and then sheathing it at my side, I drew back to my thoughts of my long time master and friend.

Master Yan use to say that life was precious and worth protecting. It was our jobs as Watchers to maintain the delicate balance and protect the innocent lives unaware of the darkness around them. As a Watcher, I vowed to spend my every waking hour protecting the fragile life humming around me like bees in the spring.

Selfish thoughts and images of Luke's eyes danced in my head. The warmth of his arms, and the draw of his lips as they moved against my own. It was enough to make my heart throb painfully. I pressed my fingers to my lips as I remembered the way his felt against them. Such soft lips. Intoxicating and sweet. Dangerous and sinful and almost impossible to resist.

Damn it. Focus Iris! I internally berated myself.

Before this, I did everything asked of me without any sense of self. I had nothing in my life truly valuable and would die for the cause without a single regret. Luke stirred my resolve and brought out a new part of myself that I never knew existed. He shattered every will to live for others; I wanted to live for myself. Disgusted with my own admission, I brought my knees to my chest and tasted the rays of sun on my face. Temptation was a bitch.

The early morning birds chirped in the tree above me as I continued my silent contemplation which was becoming more of a heated battle with me, myself, and I. Even if I wanted to ignore my feelings for Luke, I couldn't. They were bubbling inside me and threaten to burst any time he was near. He was the only one other than Master Yan I could truly trust in this world, so I couldn't run from him like I wanted to; to run from these feelings growing inside me.

"You had me worried." A gruff voice broke my serenity. I turned to meet those blue jewels that glimmered in the light like clear water in pure sunlight. Luke wore his usual denim jeans and black top, but something about him today seem different-more radiant. His silent watch over me had my heart stuttering in my chest. Wind blew the brown tresses about his face as he continued to vacantly watch me for minutes before I turned away from him.

"I needed some time alone." Even I knew I was talking too softly. I was a strong girl for all intensive purposes, but this morning I didn't feel so strong. I felt weak and subdued to my growing attachment to him. How could I quash these feelings without running headlong into the sunrise and never looking back?

Luke came to sit beside me. His large frame seemed almost silly as he sat Indian style on the bed of grass. Minutes passed as we just sat there, watching as the sun rose higher into the clear sky.

"There is always going to be something," he finally said drawing me away from my thoughts.

"I know." There always was. In our line of work, there was always something foreboding in need of attention and some evil demon trying to make his strike against our world. There was never a night of silent calm because it was the calm before the storm. Humanity time and time again had been rescued by us Watchers. We served as silent heroes that stalked day and night to keep the baddies away.

"I use to believe that nothing mattered," I started after another few minutes of quiet. "I was already decided in my fate. My life was of no consequence to me and solely for the purpose of protecting others and their dear ones."

Luke sat patiently to my side as I continued.

"It feels like my entire life I have lived for everyone else." I was whispering because I was afraid of the words that were coming out of me—ashamed for having to even let myself say them. "I never once wanted anything for myself."

Luke was reaching toward me, cupping one side of my face with his large hand and turning me toward him. The warmth on my cheek was a welcomed and comforting feeling. Our eyes met, watching and waiting for the other to turn away, but neither of us could nor did we want to.

His hand brushed against the side of my neck, lightly as if he was worried I would crumble beneath his touch. And then, after a slight hesitation, he was drawing me forward, forcing our lips together. Lips touched tentatively at first, but soon they were firm and unyielding. His lips were so sweet and soft. Sinfully and seductively, they slid over my own making my resistance futile.

I wanted to fight him or rather fight myself giving into him. I tried to remember all the reasons I needed to, but they were slipping away, and I was quickly becoming his prisoner. Captured completely by the sweet taste of sin, I let it overtake all of my sensibilities and justifications.

He pulled me flush against him. I could here the soft echoes of his thoughts whispering through me. He was thinking too many things as his hands ran over my spine and cupped me from underneath. My hands splayed against the firmness of his chest, feeling the ripple of muscle beneath my palms.

_Dangerous...she tastes so good...feels so good. Want it. Need it._

The electricity bit at my hands as the powerful thoughts coursed over me. I could feel the dormant power beneath his skin, and it was just as intoxicating as his kiss. His hands pulled me forward to fully straddle his lap. Our kiss deepened and so did his fingers into my jean clad behind. Sneaky fingers. He was moving against me, roughly and deliberately. I gasped against the sensation between my legs. It was like a bolt of heated electricity to my nether regions.

Vicky could have warned me. The delicious friction had me reeling back against it as I let out a restrained moan. My senses were in overdrive against all the new sensations.

I couldn't seem to catch my breath as his mouth attached to the expanse of skin at the base of my neck. His hot mouth ran over it, pressing kisses and suckling the flesh. His hips moved against me again, and I could hear...feel the growling low in his chest.

He sounded like the beasts I so often hunted. I found myself smirking at the irony.

Circling my arms around his neck, I pulled him to me and crashed my mouth against his. Our teeth clashed, and our tongues moved in a passionate dance. It was minutes before I could pull away. My breathing was haggard, and my vision swam. Luke's hands were holding me steadfast to him as if he was worried I would run away if he let go.

"This is happening whether you want to admit it to yourself or not," Luke said in a low, husky voice. "I made the mistake of letting you think otherwise before."

I tried to steady my breathing, but my heart was pounding against those powerful eyes Luke was fixing on me.

"I have never felt this way, and I'm not the type of person to run away when times get tough. I do think its risky to allow this to continue, but I have lost all my will to stop it. I want you, and I will have you." His arms tightened, and I was pulled forward again still shaken by his possessive words. Luke brought our mouths together and once more kissed the stubborn right out of me.

By the time he finished, I had lost all my fight. Luke pulled me to my feet before smirking down at me. I could only gaze at him through the haze of passion I was swimming in.

"I wished we could continue, but Rick will start looking for us soon." His smirk broadened, and he grabbed my hand to lead me back. Well at least he was having fun. Shaking myself from my daze, I allowed him to lead me and wobbled my way back to the main house while doing my best to make sense of what had just transpired.

Rick was dressed down in a crisp navy-blue suit with a striped blue-and-white tie. He had his hair gelled down and was already in the midst of making the morning coffee when we walked in. He certainly didn't miss my flushed cheeks since I heard about it in his thoughts or the fact that Luke looked a little too smug this morning. Yeah, he wasn't too far off on that.

Luke looked entirely too smug. It buzzed off him like the electricity he already harbored. I didn't have to read his thoughts to guess for what reason.

I slumped into a seat at the bar as Rick went about his cheery morning routine.

"Sleep well you two?" I didn't miss the undertone in his question but ignored it all the same.

"Very."

Luke smiled at his friend from over the counter before standing and proceedingto get three mugs from one of the cabinets.

"Sit down Rick," Luke said as he settled the mugs onto the marble counter in front of me and poured the coffee ready in the pot.

"Oh Luke," Rick said his hands clasped against his chest. "I never thought I would see the day when you did something nice for me. Does that mean you really, really love me?"

"Shut it or I will pour it right into your lap."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me."

I laughed as Rick blew Luke a kiss from across the counter. Luke ignored him and continued preparing our coffee.

Luke set my mug down gently after mixing in the cream and sugar. Guess he knew how I liked it because it was perfect on first sip. Rick's cup, however, made an audible sound as he sat down in the bar stool next to me.

"Be careful of that brute strength. I just had the counters redone last spring."

"It was intentional," Luke said while coming around the bar and pushing Rick from the chair beside me only to sit down on it instead. Rick didn't seem to mind as he took the next seat over, grinning wide as he did.

"I'll be heading out in about twenty minutes," Rick said gazing over to the clock. "Try not to burn the house down but otherwise, have fun you two while the parents are away."

"Oh jesus," I coughed as I almost inhaled my coffee. Luke seemed unaffected to my right, probably already expecting it. Rick was fairly predictable, and I wasn't too sure why I reacted as I did. Maybe this morning's activities still had me out of sorts.

"We will only be staying for a few days, so we might not be here when you return. I will leave the key under the rock near the door." Rick nodded his assertion as he picked up his briefcase. He pulled Luke into another bear hug, and then as he was about to grab me into one, I was pulled backward into Luke's torso and saved from having to endure yet another hug from the older man.

"Stop hugging everyone you just met. I have to work with her."

"Sure, work..." Rick said with a knowing smile. "Well any way, it was really good to meet you Iris, and I hope it won't be the last we see of each other."

Rick winked at me before heading out the door. Despite everything, I really did like Rick. I smiled at the closed door Rick had just left through before turning to Luke who was still sitting at the bar table, sipping his coffee.

"Well we should probably get some food and then I would like to train for a bit out back." I headed into the kitchen and pulled out a few cooking utensils. I wasn't a half bad cook, but I was never the first to offer to do so.

Luke only responded with the nod of his head before I started to make breakfast.

I balanced on a thin branch high in the large oak from my earlier contemplation this morning. My dagger was pointed out away from me as I held my position, centering my concentration and using my senses to feel out the surrounding area. In these moments, I was most at peace with myself—centered inside without the outside world and their thoughts to torment me.

First I stepped with my left foot and the branch beneath only slightly gave way to the weight of it. The second step I hovered above it, balancing on my left. With a deep breath, I vaulted from my spot and spun out of the tree, twisting my body and feeling the rush of the wind around me. I threw my weapon half a second later, hearing the dull thud of it hitting the oak. The ground only gave way slightly as I landed, my body straight and my dagger dead center on my makeshift target midway through the tree. Perfect.

"Impressive."

I turned towards Luke as he walked towards me. I smiled and tried to keep my pride from seeping through. "That's nothing."

"I see Master Yan was not exaggerating about your speed and accuracy."

I sped toward the tree and ran up its length to retrieve the dagger before back-flipping from the spot and landing back onto the ground. I missed the feel of the wind when I sailed through it. My speed allowed me to obtain heights others could not and farther distances when I leaped from trees.

"He was a strong tutor. Every day I would fall into bed numb and some part of my body badly bruised from all the impacts with the ground." The memory made me smile nonetheless.

Luke stood next to me while I sheathed my dagger. "Master Leon was the same with my training. Brutal and unyielding but would satisfy my need for growth and success. I guess we have not had much of a chance to talk about our skill sets."

"Or much of anything really," I said trying to keep the bitterness from my words. "I don't know much about you Luke Cross."

"Not much to know," he replied vaguely. Of course there wasn't. Even I knew that our lives were already planned out for us as Watchers. I was sure being a council watch dog meant you literally could not have social life.

"You can start by telling me about your abilities."

"I have the ability to send out electric waves. It would be similar to being hit by lightening. My body is charged with a high stream of electricity, and I've learned how to control it as such that I can wield it as a weapon. My strength is one of few that matches Master Yan's. I spent every day learning how to wield both my blade and my strength. However, that is about all there is to know."

Hm, keeper of your own secrets Luke? I backed off for the moment. Luke was sure to already know a great deal about me. He had access to the database which profiled every Watcher and their abilities. Changes were to be reported to the council immediately. Even though my abilities were less controllable than others, I was growing in them. My powers were changing and becoming different. I could feel the energy inside of me warping and morphing into something entirely different.

"So what is our next move?"

"First, we need to find a safe house. I refuse to put Rick into danger, and all of my contacts have dealings with the council. I suspect we cannot trust them anymore."

"What about Master Leon?"

"He has been working for the council closely for the last month, so he is indisposed to us, but he has been making sure we are not short on funds or weapons. Before he was taken on mission with the council, he set up a few areas around the country where we could obtain extra equipment. I have a feeling he was already suspecting this would happen shortly after I went in search of you."

My stomach clenched at the thought of having to roam endlessly. Now that we could no longer utilize the council's influence, our investigation would be all that more difficult. Luke was standing next to me, sure to be thinking along the same lines. I let him have his privacy though. His hand was weaving through mine, and I was suddenly aware of how close he was.

"It is going to get much more difficult," Luke said in a reassuring tone. "I have been preparing for this for a long time, but nothing compares to having to experience it first hand. We will have to work quickly and quietly. Ben is sure to have already sent assassins our way which is why we need to stay on the move."

"You're right," I said heaving a sigh but enjoying the feel of his hand holding mine. "Though, when hasn't our job been difficult?"

Luke just grinned in response. "I feel our partnership adds certain perks. At least it will be entertaining and never short of excitement."

"Silver lining in everything."

"Indeed."

Silver lining. Our future was grim, but our job wasn't exactly sunshine and daisies. One thing I was sure of was that something new and exciting was happening inside me, and for the first time, it had nothing to do with being a Watcher.

I looked over to Luke who was glowing in the afternoon sun as the grass swayed around us. I could sense the storm coming—a storm like any other we had faced before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I picked up the phone from the receiver, my fingers trembling as I dialed. Ring. Ring. Ring.

The other line buzzed, and then I could hear a familiar voice at the other end. My chest tightened.

"_Hello?_" It was Vicky. Her voice made the lump in my throat grow larger.

I swallowed around it, "Hey Vic."

"_Well hello stranger,_" she said giggling. "_How is Mr Tall and Seriously Handsome?_"

"Its just like you to want to know about him first," I laughed feeling my chest grow tighter. "He's fine. How are things over there? Any new occurrences since I've been away?"

"_Oh not really,_" she said nonchalantly. "_I got some new stripper boots though. I am fixing to test them out on my watch tonight. The heels are real pointy, and I figure could be used in a last ditch effort._"

"Well I suppose that would be what they say 'getting your money's worth.'" I leaned against the wall, pressing my head back against it and closing my eyes. Would I ever see Vicky again?

She was chuckling to herself before she let out a small sigh. "_I really miss you Iris. Its been dead boring around here without you, and I was really looking forward to hearing all about your little escapades with Mr. Cold and Mysteriously Sexy._"

Yeah, I'm sure you were. "Well some of us know how to keep things professional."

Although, kissing and rubbing up on one another couldn't exactly be considered professional.

"_Oh you are such a stiff. I saw you making googly eyes at him,_" her voice cut out, and I could hear a voice in the background. It was Master Yan and soon the phone was being handled roughly.

"_Iris,_" he said quietly. "_Go to Irvine, California. I have a contact there by the name of Tony Stride; he will be in the yellow pages. He will be able to get you some information and send you to your next destination. Keep moving._"

The phone beeped as the other line was dropped. I stood holding the phone to my ear for a moment before turning it off and placing it back on the receiver. Luke was upstairs showering, so I waited until I thought he might be finished after writing down the contact and place on a post-it.

Luke was coming out of the bathroom when I walked in wearing only a towel around his waist. His hair was still wet and dripping, making my mouth almost salivate upon sight. Seriously, of all the times to be drooling.

I straighten and do my best to ignore his wet, glistening torso before walking towards him.

"I got this from Master Yan," I said waving the post-it in my hand. "When you are all ready, we can head out."

Before I could pull away, however, Luke grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the post-it and pulled, sending me forward as he read what was written. These little actions are not good for my heart as it thumped madly in my chest.

I tried to pry my wrist out of his grip, but he only tightened his hold and pulled me closer to him. I bit my lip as those mischievous eyes stared at me. Well two could play at that game, Mister Cross.

I pressed into him, making sure every part of him was touching a part of me before pressing a soft kiss to his exposed chest. I could taste the water on my lips as I pulled away. The electricity now flooding the area around us prickled at my flesh.

His hold of my wrist didn't loosen. Instead, he wrapped it around his neck and leaned forward to ghost his lips over my ear.

"You are certainly a naughty little Watcher."

His husky voice sent shivers to race down my spine. I should know better than to tease him after what happened before. I was just begging for him to meet my challenge when I did, but I held my ground against the baritone of his voice. Slinking my other arm up and around the other side of his neck, I stood on the tips of my toes to whisper my own reply.

"If you think that's naughty, just wait until you see what else I can do."

Before he could answer, a feeling overwhelmed me and sent my hand straight for my sheathed dagger. The evil thoughts poured into me like vinegar, and I could almost taste the darkness that dripped from them.

_Two tasty Watchers all for my own. _

Luke was already pulling his own weapon out as the creature entered the room. The shapely woman was bare except for the blood that had dried around her mouth and on her hands, no doubt from a previous victim. Her long, curling nails were trembling with the eagerness to sink into our flesh.

Tricky. Though she was a lower demon, she wouldn't be easy to kill. Their powers, like ours, were vast and unique to each. The fire burning around her flesh was one indication that she had control of a fire element; then she was an Ignis Femina or fire woman. Too bad I didn't have any holy water with me. Holy water was one of very few things that could douse the flames of Hell.

Rick was probably going to lose his house to this fight though. I hope he had home owner's insurance.

_I can taste your sins. So filled with lust. So filled with greed. You will make a fine meal._

Well you're not the only one, sista. I was sure feeling my sins, and she had just rudely interrupted it.

I could feel her inner thoughts like a blazing fire in me; the darkness of them licked at me and drown me in their malevolent laughter. They were booming as if she were yelling them to me right into my ears. I closed my eyes briefly to the hatred that echoed through me.

Luke was the first to move. He drew out his sword and sliced at the beast, but she easily dodged the attack and moved for me with speed that would match my own. Suddenly aware to her strategy, I easily moved to miss each swipe of her claws, and her fireball flew past me to hit the wall behind me.

_Tricky...tricky. You move easily but how is your bite?_

"I expected more of a demon such as yourself," I taunted. Her eyes blazed, and she regarded me for a moment.

_Sneaky little Watcher. You play with fire. Ben wants you served up nicely on a silver platter, but I will eat you for myself and hear you scream as I tear at your insides._

"You have to catch me first," I easily called out as yet another ball of flames blazed past me and hit the window. Luke was at my side as the glass darkened with the burn.

Curtains caught flame as she sent another fireball towards us. I sped off to the right and Luke quickly maneuvered himself out of its path just as it hit. Despite his size, Luke was extremely light on his feet and quick to attack. His answering move sent a shock of electricity towards her, hitting her square in the midsection and sending her backwards.

She used her claws to stop herself from hitting the wall, sliding gracefully along the floor and imbedding them in the carpet. The next series of attacks Luke and I worked jointly to parlay against her lightening fast strikes; every advantage, I would send the next series of moves to him, but her ability to move so quickly made it difficult. She flew backwards after a half second advantage and harnessed a large fire in her hands before throwing it at us.

I had to push Luke from the path as it almost hit him. The fire spread over the wall and smoke began to fill the room. Soon we wouldn't be able to breathe or see. As if hearing my thoughts, Luke pulled me from the room, and we jumped from the second floor balcony. We landed soundly in front of the main door.

_Run...run...but you cannot hide._

The demon's laughter filled the air as we guarded ourselves. Windows shattered simultaneously along the second floor sending shards of glass to rain over us. Shielding myself from it, I was silently grateful that this was a fairly secluded area but didn't have much time to think on it before the demon was in front of us, her claws swiping at our faces. I pushed at Luke to force him out of the way, but as a result felt the burning as she caught my left side with her knife like nails. They sliced through the flesh and tore away a portion of my shirt. Blood immediately ran from the wound.

_Your blood smells tainted. What are you? I can smell the demon in you._

What the-

Hissing in pain, I ran to my right and threw the dagger to catch her in her stomach while she was distracted. She howled in pain before sending yet another ball of flames to singe the bush behind me. Thank god for my speed and ability to read her thoughts because every move she made was calculated quickly and almost without flaw.

Luke used the opportunity to send a violent ball of electricity at her, hitting her in the chest and sending her backwards. She flew a ways before skidding across the pavement of the walkway. Before she had a chance to recover, I sent my second dagger straight into her forehead, and she let out a deafening scream before her body burst into flames. It dissolved into ash and swirled up into the sky like a tornado before disappearing.

I breathed out as I held my side and restrained the cry in my throat. The blood was almost pouring from me, but from what I could see it looked fairly superficial. It hurt like a bitch and probably would take a good few days to heal.

Luke came over quickly and inspected the wound with wary eyes.

"I have an elixir in my bag," he said pulling me toward the guest house. It seemed a bit funny since Rick's house was now almost completely in flames, and we would need to leave before the fire department or another assassin showed up.

"Forget it. No time." I pulled away and dashed for the guest house, grabbing our things and returning before Luke had time to blink. That smarted, and I had to steel myself against the tears that were threatening to fall. Biting my lip hard, I held the wound tightly before talking quick strides towards our parked vehicle.

Luke huffed in annoyance but followed without another word. As we quickly drove away from the house, I could see the violent black smoke billowing into the sky. It was an eerie sight especially knowing that Rick would return to it wondering if we made it out alive and how it had all happened.

"Guess we broke our promise," I said smiling even though the pain in my side was making it appear somewhat forced. I had another shirt from my bag pressed up against the wound to soak the blood.

Luke turned to look at me, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as he once more eyed my side. "What promise would that be?"

"To not burn the house down..."

In spite of ourselves, we both burst out laughing. It was short lived as the highway stretched before us, and the sudden realization set in that someone knew we were staying with Rick. But how?

"The demon thought something..." I remembered what she said when she smelt my blood. "...she said that she could smell the demon in me."

Luke's eyes wandered the landscape. "They will do anything to distract you in a battle."

"It wasn't like that," I continued, slightly agitated by his tone. "She sounded surprise, and it was how I was able to get that attack in."

"You can't have demon in you." Luke's voice sounded strained. "We need to get you stitched up, Iris. You are bleeding too much."

I could feel my vision swimming. I looked down at the shirt I held to me. It was soggy with my blood. I could hear Luke cursing under his breath while looking in the rear view mirror.

"Fuck," he said cursing loudly. He jerked the wheel of the car, and my body flew to the left. I cried out in pain as he drove off the road and onto the side. Something hit the car, and we went flying forward before skidding across the dirt to come to a stop. Luke was out the door before the dust cleared.

I could feel the thoughts of the demon before I saw the fight. Luke was fast, much faster than I had seen until now. His movements were like a dance as he swiped at the horned-beast. A Tauros demon, similar to what a large bull would look if it stood on two legs, were specially fierce, but not half as smart as the Ignis Femina we had previously fought. Using brute strength, they could take down even the strongest opponents.

Ben must be desperate if he's sending demons in daylight especially ones that looked unlike anything you would see anywhere in this world. That or he doesn't care if anyone sees... Thankfully, this part of the interstate is barely traveled, but it doesn't make it any less risky.

Luke was maneuvering as if he had all the time in the world. It was a beautiful sight; well at least for me. Being a Watcher, I was inspired by the languid movements in his fighting style. He moved and attacked with such ease that it was much like a dance rather than a battle.

My vision was becoming hazy and dark around the edges. I guess the wound was much worse than I first thought. I bent downwards to search through the bags for an elixir but felt the first wave of dizziness. My vision swam, and I swayed backwards. My head connected with the headrest. I blinked several times to try to clear my sight but it was useless.

I closed my eyes and felt myself slip quickly into unconsciousness.

When I opened my eyes, the air around me smelled like damp earth. The soft echo of water dripping filled my ears. It was dark around me, so I tried to sit up to see where I was. Someone pushed me back down.

"You need to rest." Luke was hovering over me, his face full of worry. He had a cut on his lip but otherwise, he looked completely intact.

"Thank god you're okay," I said heaving a sigh of relief.

"Me? Who was it that almost bled to death in the car? Do you know how worried I have been?!" It was the angriest I had seen Luke. He continued despite my look of disbelief. "First, you get yourself injured trying to worry about me and then, you get obstinate about taking an elixir! You could have died, Iris."

I simply stared at him with my eyes wide.

"I-I'm sorry," I was finally able to stutter out. "It's just...I mean, I knew there would probably be others, but I didn't think the wound was that bad."

"If you had..." Luke spoke so softly I almost didn't hear him. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."

"Luke." I touched his hand gently.

_I would have lost my will to continue if...you mean everything...I.._

Luke pulled his hand away and stood. "There will be more. We have already been here a few days, so we need to get moving soon."

"Where are we?"

"A cave I came across. I had to drive into a forested area to take them off our path, and then from there go on foot. I found this along the way. You were unconscious and had a weak pulse. However, your wound was almost entirely closed up which was a little startling..."

His eyes roamed over me as he trailed off. I remembered what the demon had mentioned about my blood smelling tainted. I wonder if this was any connection to that. I wanted to voice my theory, but after how Luke reacted the first time, I was hesitant.

Luke handed me some energy bars from our pack, and I ate them soundly. It wasn't exactly the food my body craved, but it was enough to sustain me. I could really go for a big juicy burger right now.

After allowing my body to recover from my long rest, I was able to sit up and change into my hunting gear. Strapping a gun to my side, and then my two favorite daggers to my thighs, I followed Luke outside.

"We need to meet with Tony Stride." I looked about the surrounding forest to focus my direction of listening but heard nothing. "He will know what our next move should be or so Master Yan tells me."

"Yes, but first we need to get more equipment. There is a lock box about forty miles from here that Master Leon left in case we needed it. It should have some extra funds and elixirs." They definitely could use some more back up elixirs. Ben was sure to send more assassins, and they would only get stronger as time wore on.

We traveled through the forest, hiking back to where Luke had left the car. It was almost completely dented in from the backside.

"Oh my poor baby." I ran my hand over the backside. "What did that mean old bull do to you?!"

Luke scoffed as he threw our bags into the back seat. "Don't you want to know what he did to me more than to the car?"

I pressed a kiss to the dent before looking up. "You look fine to me."

Luke rolled his eyes before climbing into the driver's seat. I followed into the passenger side, and we headed back to where we could find the interstate.

"You know," I said trying to break the silence in the car. "You are amazing to watch in a fight. Super manly."

"When did you have time to watch?" Luke turned a quizzical brow.

"Oh just had some free time on my hands in the car."

There was a shadow that seemed to pass over his face before he responded. "Yeah, well I was trying to make it back to you as quickly as possible."

Way to kill the mood. I huffed softly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Thank you for saving my life," I whispered.

"I should probably be saying the same. That lower demon was reading our movements, and her speed matched yours. I was worried I wouldn't be able to keep up." Luke looked defeated. It was the first time he showed any weakness.

I shook my head. "You were keeping up just fine."

"Let's not talk about it," he said, effectively ending the discussion.

I wanted to reassure him, but it was obvious that he was in no mood to be reassured. Instead, I turned to look out the window as he drove towards our destination. All I knew was I could use a stiff drink after this last week.

When we arrived in the small town, Luke took us straight to an abandoned cabin located near a lake. We crunched our way to the door, and he pulled out a key he had hiding in his pocket. I eyed it thoughtfully.

"Skeleton key," Luke said as if answering my question. "Its universal for all of the cabins he has the lock boxes in."

"Of course," I said smiling. "Although, we could always just break in. I mean, isn't that half the fun?"

Luke smirked slightly before opening the door. We both drew out our weapons just in case and silently crept inside. I held the gun with both hands, stabilizing it as I looked about all corners of the room. I still wasn't entirely sure how Ben was keeping tabs on us, so a part of me half expected for a demon to be greeting us at the door.

The cabin smelled of pine mixed with a slight scent of musk. After we searched through the small area and discovered nothing amiss, I went about opening a few windows to air it out a bit. Luke had already started to pull out a lock box hidden beneath the floor boards. It was huge, but he made it look as light as a feather.

He set it down on the table, and the table creaked under the weight of it.

"Looks like he spared nothing when stocking these."

Luke was pulling out several different models of guns and swords. Among those were fabricated documentation for traveling, credit cards, prepaid phones, cash, elixirs, passports, insurance documents, licenses, bill of sales for both a motorcycle and car...

"Wow, a Lotus Exige...fancy," I said while reading some of the documents. "That's very inconspicuous Master Leon."

Luke chuckled lightly as he threw me the keys. "Now you can lay your Mustang to rest."

"Hey," I said twisted the keys around my finger. "I'm still seriously heartbroken about that car."

"Yeah, I can see that."

Luke started to pack everything from the box in a few duffel bags he found, and I found myself wandering the cabin in search of real food. I didn't expect to find any, but when I looked into the refrigerator, it was extremely well stocked.

"Wow, his preparations are impressive."

Luke came up behind me, looking into the open refrigerator over my shoulder. My body immediately reacted to the closeness of his body.

"I have a feeling that this isn't his first time doing this." Luke reached over me and pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator. My heart was pounding in my chest as he pulled away and started to drink from it. Sensitive much?

I shook it off as best as I could while I prepared some simple sandwiches. Luke was programming our prepaid phones and reading off a contact list that Master Leon had prepared.

"How do you think he knew this would be the first place we stopped?"

"He has version of precognition. Sometimes he will only get bits and pieces, but I feel like he may have seen us coming here first." Luke was already entering the phone numbers into the phones. After he finished, he tossed me one, and I pocketed it. I came to sit beside him on the couch, handing him the plate with the freshly made sandwich.

"Thanks," he said before downing it quickly. "We will stay here the night before we head out."

"I'll keep watch. You need some sleep," I stated before standing.

Luke grabbed my hand and pulled me back down onto the couch. Before I had time to question him, my lips were being roughly claimed by his. It took me a second to figure out what was happening, but soon I was responding to him just as passionately.

"Wait..." I said pulling away breathlessly. "I should shower first..."

"I want you right now." Luke's eyes were penetrating me to the core. "You can shower later."

"But-"

Luke pulled me to straddle his lap; his hands were clasping me and holding me tightly against him.

"Stop arguing," he growled before roughly kissing me. My complaints died in my throat as the kiss overwhelmed every bit of resistance I had in me. It was hungry and possessive the way his body held me as if he wanted to swallow me right into him. I relished in the feel of his demanding lips, meeting them time and time again, each time losing a little bit more of my rationalizations.

I held his beautiful face between my hands, tasting his lips as if my life were dependent on it. Metallic and sweet since the cut on his lip was just barely healed. Our tongues danced together, passionately at first and then hurried and irrepressible. His hands skimmed beneath my shirt, running along the sensitive skin it found there before cupping my breasts and squeezing.

I let out a sudden gasp as the sensation took me by surprise. His mouth immediately attached to my neck, suckling the skin and running his tongue along my collarbone. Soon, he was pulling my top over my head and sucking the material over my breast. He teased it until my nipple perked beneath. I let out a surprised moan, my hips moving against him on their own accord. His other hand came around me and unclasped the closure of my bra, and then slid one of the straps from my shoulder.

"My god you are beautiful," he said as he pulled the other strap from my shoulder. I suddenly grew modest at the lust burning in his eyes. I attempted to cover myself, but he was quicker, pulling my arms down and his hot mouth tasting my exposed nipple. He ran his expert tongue over the sensitive flesh, making me arch against the sensation and forgetting my modesty almost entirely. My voice was uncontrollable beneath the assault.

_Her skin is so soft. She's so cute the way she's blushes. I might not be able to control myself much longer. She tastes so good. I want to be inside her. I want to hear her screaming my name._

"To-too much..." I whispered. "Stop thinking..."

Luke laughed as he pulled away. His hands started to unbutton the top of my pants. "How do you suppose I do that?"

"I don't know." My face and body were on fire. His thoughts were streaming through me-uncensored and sinful.

Luke lifted me and walked us over to the bedroom. When he had settled me onto the bed, he started to pull his own shirt off and unbutton his pants. The way his muscles moved as he made quick work of the button was mouth-watering. He was entirely too sexy. Every action was seductive and exciting.

Modesty was seeping in again as I lay watching him. It was my first time being this naked in front of a man. This was my first...everything. I watched as he stalked towards the bed, crawling over me and pressing small kisses to my exposed flesh. It almost made me forget my innocence...almost.

Luke pulled off my pants in one swift movement. A part of me worried about if we were caught doing this by another assassin sent to kill us, but the other part of me wanted to forget it all and just feel. Luke set the dagger and gun on the bedside table, keeping them close to us before he once more pressed hot kisses to my stomach.

Oh god...I could feel the heat curling in my belly. His mouth was eliciting moan after moan unbidden from mouth. It was the first time in my life that I had been so out of control of myself and enjoying the feeling entirely.

I arched into him when his fingers ran over my wet slit, shocking me to the core with pleasure. I could already feel the impending orgasm as his fingers rubbed over my nub. He slowly slid one inside, and I stiffened against it instantly.

Luke looked up from where he was kissing, "What's wrong?"

I swallowed, trying desperately to find the words. "Its...well this is my first time..."

Luke's eyes went wide before he grinned broadly. "Then we will just have to make sure you get the full course meal."

My face was on fire for the hundredth time, and I had a hard time looking at him. I felt his mouth on my wet opening, and I cried out in surprise when the pleasure ripped through my body in powerful waves. I shuddered over and over against it, twisting my hands in the bed sheets.

_That was quick. She tastes as good as she looks. I'm so hard. I want to barrel into her..._

"Oh for fuck's sake! Stop thinking..." I didn't know if I could be any more embarrassed than I already was. I wished the bed would swallow me whole.

"Impossible," Luke said as he once more slid his fingers inside me. I had no time to recover as the new sensation of both pain and pleasure pulled me from my previous state of ecstasy. Soon I was writhing and moaning beneath his expert fingers.

I shut my eyes tightly to the sensations, reeling in them. However, I was pulled from my haze of pleasure when Luke began to press himself against me. I opened my eyes to gaze back at his, ignoring the pain that cut from within. I closed my eyes and bit hard my lower lip. It isn't like I haven't felt worse, but that was a very sensitive and intimate part of me. Part humiliation and part pain, I tried to disappear in my head.

"Look at me, Iris." Luke's commanding voice forced my eyes open. "This is me and you. Do you understand? There is no turning back after this."

I could only nod and swallow back the hesitation in my throat. His power was amazing. I could feel the subtle hum of the electric charge beneath his skin. He moved slowly at first, allowing me to adjust to all the new sensations, but soon he was thrusting into me almost violently. I was holding tightly to his strong shoulders and crying out.

The pain quickly turned to pleasure and like an impending eruption, I could feel the heat coil in my belly. Sweat beaded against our naked flesh as the sound of low grunting and slapping of skin upon skin filled the room. Then, I was tip-toeing along the cliff of bliss and soon violently thrust forward into my overwhelming ecstasy. My head got thrown back against the amazing waves of pleasure, and almost immediately, Luke stiffened above me in his own.

I sunk back into the bed, gone limp and still riding small aftershocks of my orgasm. My entire body felt numb. Call me virgin, but it feels like that was some seriously amazing sex. With nothing to compare it to, I just sat in the afterglow.

_Incredible._

"I would have to concur, sir." I laughed weakly. I wished we could just lay here forever. However, Luke rolled away from me and immediately began to dress himself. "No pillow talk? Here I thought that you were the sentimental type."

"Oh very," Luke said smiling. His face looked like an angel. "As much as I would love to, I do not trust that I wouldn't want to ravish you for a second time."

Well...hell.

"Oh?" I said as nonchalantly as I could. Granted, breathlessly. "I might be willing to oblige."

Luke stopped as he drew his shirt over glistening muscles. His skin was just as smooth as it appeared. I was now an expert to that knowledge. He came to where I still lay naked, his eyes flaming with unrestrained desire.

"I am barely holding on as it is," his voice was gruff "...please do not tempt me. Take a shower and get some rest. We will leave in the morning."

"Wait!" I almost shouted, making him pause at the door. I was finally able to feel my body long enough to sit up. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to scout out the area," he retorted while strapping his sword to his back.

"I'll do it." I stood up, my body protesting with a sharp, pounding pain between my legs. I ignored it and started to dress.

"Just take a shower, Iris. You need to recover, and I need to get back in control."

I could here his implied meaning, but I was stubborn and had already slept for several days.

Be that as it may, I was unable to argue as he left quickly, and then I was left to try to make sense of all that had happened. Deciding that I couldn't doddle, I took a quick shower. Redressing swiftly, I suited up for hunting. We would have to be especially vigilant tonight.

When Luke returned, I had managed to cook a small dinner of pasta. We ate in silence before I couldn't take it anymore and broke the self-imposed quiet.

"Luke," I started, pushing my bowl away from me "...earlier..."

Luke was looking at me with guarded eyes. I knew that look after how long we had spent with each other.

"It happened Iris. There is no sense in discussing it."

"That's not what I was meaning." My temper was rising at his assumption. "I wanted it just as much as you did."

Luke seemed to relax slightly before smirking. "Shall I tell you why I refuse to discuss it since you are so oblivious to it otherwise?"

His hand covered mine briefly and images of me danced through my head. Wow was it weird to see myself through his eyes. I felt the flush fill my cheeks.

_If we talk about it, I will want to take you right here on this table. _

"We can't risk it," Luke was speaking softly after pulling his hand away. "Right now we need to plan our next move."

He had a point. I hated that our romance had to be cut short, but we were dealing with a good deal of hard players, and wrapping ourselves in a cocoon of lust was only going to work against us.

"Okay," I finally responded. "Get some rest while I look up this Tony Stride character."

Luke seemed about ready to argue, but I hushed him with my hand. "Look, you are no good to me haggard and exhausted. I know you haven't slept for a few days with having to look out for me in that cave. Get some sleep, and if I need you, I'll come get you."

After a stubborn stare down, I triumphantly watched him walk the short distance to the couch and lay down. It wasn't the bed as I hoped, but it was enough for now. I pulled out the laptop and quickly searched through to find Tony Stride and his address. Thankfully, it was a simple search, and I was fairly confident that I had found the right person. I quickly wrote down the address and put it into the GPS that was so sensibly packed with all of the knick-knacks in the lock box.

Master Leon was definitely the Mary Poppins to our Watcher.

When the sun rose over the hillside and glistened off the surface of the lake to paint light through the window in waves, I had just finished the fifteenth chapter of a book I had found on one of the shelves. Having no unwelcome visitors during the night, I was able to let Luke get a full night's rest.

Luke stirred on the couch, his belly exposed in his sleep. One arm cradled the back of his head while the other rested over his chest. He was both handsome and adorable curled up like that on the couch. It was one of my most endearing sights of my serious partner to date. Closing the book and removing myself to the kitchen, I pulled out a few things to make some simple omelets.

Arms wrapped around my midsection almost startling me enough to drop the eggs. Damn was he quiet on his feet. Placing the eggs on the counter, I turned in Luke's arms and met his gaze with a smile.

"Well mornin' sleepyhead."

Luke gave me a look before bending over and pressing a chaste kiss to my lips. If there wasn't some psychotic demon leader after us, our morning would almost be normal for your newly established couple. I still ached between the legs, reminding me that yesterday did indeed happen, and without a doubt, was the most amazing experience of my life.

"Isn't it a bit early to be so smug," Luke responded by trapping me between the counter and himself. I could feel his morning pressed hard against my stomach. Well hello and good morning to both of you...

"I thought we agreed not to lose control." Of course, I wasn't totally obtuse to the idea.

Luke sighed but pulled away and nodded his assertion. "You are right. We need to eat and get moving."

And apparently a short trip to the bathroom for a ice-cold shower...

Silently berating myself for ruining the mood with serious talk, I turned back to continue making breakfast.

We had loaded everything into the car just before eight. I ran my hand over the beautiful new sports car.

"I am going to be so good to you."

Luke was shaking his head at me. "I am not quite sure what to make of this obsession with communicating with cars."

"Call it personality," I replied with a grin as I climbed into the Lotus.

We headed out, leaving the cabin far behind us. I pulled up the directions on the GPS for Tony Stride before we got onto the highway. Meanwhile, Luke was quietly looking out his window.

"You know how I healed without help after the attack?" I broached the subject carefully.

"Yes," Luke replied keeping his eyes out the window.

"I have a theory," I said quickly. Before Luke could respond, I continued. "I think maybe what that Ignis Femina was saying about my blood being tainted may have something to do with it."

"You are not a demon, Iris."

"But what if I had demon in my blood..." I clenched the steering wheel while I firmly replied.

"Its not possible," Luke said with finality.

"Luke," I said slowly, trying to hold my temper at bay. "Nothing is impossible. You and I both know that. There is something strange about my abilities and now about my ability to heal. It has never happened before; I use to heal at the same rate as any other human. What if...what if something dormant in me is starting to surface?"

Luke was quiet for what seemed like hours. Finally, he was staring at me, his eyes unwavering in their assessment. "If...and I say if, Iris, nothing would change."

"By nothing..."

"I mean my feelings for you." The words hit me like a ton of bricks. I almost lost my focus on the road. A part of me was rejoicing but the other part was perplexed. Did I really worry that Luke would feel differently about me? Why did the knowledge of my blood being mixed with something other than human scare me so much? Why was there this deep part of me that feared that unknown part of me and its origins?

"Luke," I said softly. "If it was a reality, wouldn't you want to know why I...why there was this evil inside of me?"

"Iris. Nothing," his gaze struck deep into my core. "...nothing evil is you. I will protect you from anything outside or inside that might make you feel differently."

After that, Luke turned on the radio as if to say that the conversation was over, and I was forced to comply. Still, a part of me was fearing the foreboding inside me...a darkness that was growing in our future.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The stop-in bar, located just off the highway, was filled with a mixture of drunk locals, truckers stopping in for the night to get a quick bite and beer, and some lost travelers settling for what it had to offer. The wallpaper, a deep velvet, was lit from wall to wall with neon beer and alcohol logos. Baseball was playing quietly in the corner, a few fans huddling around the television to watch the game. Who was playing? I could care less.

I strode inside, stretching my limbs from the long drive. Luke was following close behind me, assessing the crowd in the bar. We had been driving almost without stopping, and though late into the evening, had finally arrived in Irvine, California.

A mixture of rock 'n roll and laughter filled the air as I grabbed the first available seat at the bar. I could sense the thoughts stirring around me filled with lust and envy. I tuned them out, searching for anything that touched on the evil I was use to seeking out.

"What can I get you?" the bartender called out to me from over the counter. My tight shirt dipped below, exposing my lush cleavage. I saw him eyeballing it before smiling up at me.

"Scotch on the rocks," I yelled out over the voices.

"I like a woman who can handle her scotch," he said while pouring it out and into a glass. Luke was standing behind me, and I could see the bartender take him in before handing me the glass. Whatever he was doing was working because the guy immediately went to the other side to chat up some ladies.

"You're going to make it hard to chat up the locals." I took a sip and let the burning liquid warm my belly.

"We have other means," Luke said as a seat became available next to me, and he promptly sat down. "Can you sense anything?"

"Just a lot of people looking to get laid," I replied with a grin. "Bars aren't exactly cream of the crop for information. Most of these people have drunk thoughts which are hard to understand and even harder to make sense of."

Luke took the cup of scotch from my hands and took a sip. I scowled but said nothing and gave the bar another look around. It was then that a man caught my eye. His body was built, like a fighter I would see on UFC, and his hair was a long, silky ebony drawn back into a tail against his neck. His olive skin was flawless, though the lights were dim, and he was hard to make out. I could feel the subtle calling from beneath my skin as he bee-lined for us.

"Luke," I said quietly. He was already watching the man as if he recognized him.

"Ben Whitefield."

Ben Whitefield came to stand in front of us, his smile a set of beautiful pearl-white teeth.

"Luke Cross. I could smell you as soon as you walked in," he said leaning against the counter. Luke's hands grasped my shoulders and pulled me back against him. "And who do we have here..."

Ben sniffed at the air, and then his eyes glowed briefly, but it was enough to feel the intimidation nag at my core. His smile broadened, and he leaned in.

"Oh my pet," his voice was hushed but deadly. "I have been looking for twelve years to find you. Here you are...right under my nose."

"Not here," Luke growled.

"Oh," Ben said standing straight. "Of course, we should find a more private setting."

We had no choice but to follow him out of the bar and around the building to a low-lit parking area. The crumbling asphalt underneath our feet was the only sound that echoed around us. Ben turned, his eyes as red as fire, and his face glimmering with his withheld power.

"Give me the girl, and I shall let you live Luke Cross."

Luke's hand on my shoulder tightened. I could feel his power shuddering around us about to explode.

_Do not move. He is not as strong in this form and does not care to fight his own battles, but it will take us both to get him down long enough to run._

"No way in hell."

"Can you two please not talk as if this girl here can't speak for herself," I feigned annoyance and carefully started pulling away from Luke. I could feel his fingers biting into my shoulder. There was a low, whispering voice as fluid as silk that sounded in my head.

_If you want your lover boy to stay alive, you will come with me. _

I stopped mid stride to look at Ben. Everything about him beckoned me; it enticed and seduced me to come closer and get to know him better. My inner thoughts were a jumble as those eyes played with mine like a cat would its prey.

_I don't make deals with the devil._

Ben audibly laughed and nodded his head. "Touche my dear. Shall I tell you then what that blood and power is within you that is unlike no other?"

Both Luke and I froze as if iced over. I felt paralyzed by the question. I did want to know but was it all a rouse?

"I'd rather get right to the action, if you know what I mean. I'm not really the chat-before-the-fight type of girl."

I pulled the dagger at my side, but Ben was quicker. He materialized to my right before either one of us could make a move and grabbed me bodily. His voice whispered within me as the overwhelming pulse of his power ran over me like a warm bath. A deep calling inside me was responding to him as if the closeness of him was feeding a need I never knew existed. I blinked against the urge to curl into his chest and made a grab for my other weapon. Ben immediately pinned my arms around my back before I could reach it, however. He leaned forward and ghosted his lips along the curve of my neck. I could feel Luke's inner voice screaming through me, drawing me away from the slow descent into temptation.

_Iris!_

"I am much too powerful my dear," Ben's husky voice whispered as one of his hands felt me through my clothing while the other kept my arms pinned behind me. His hand was greedily slipping beneath the material of my top, skimming over the flesh, and sending shocks of heat to my lower belly. Damn my body's response! I was reacting like some sex-crazed teenager. "My though, you have such an inviting body. I can see why even Luke Cross couldn't resist it."

_I'll soon have you writhing beneath my touch. Not even Luke Cross can compare to the things I can do to you, sweet Iris. Your body yearns for me- craves for me unlike any other. _

I was breathless and weak under his assault, trembling and yearning even despite my inner protest. I wanted to feel nothing but disgust; regardless, my body was reacting opposite of my mind. It was responding like a wanton whore, and I was doing my best to try to convince it to fight back, to run away, and back into the safety of Luke's arms.

"**Get your hands off of her!" **

An earth-shattering pulse of electricity filled the air, and suddenly, I was thrown through the air and away from Ben who was thrown the opposite direction into a brick wall. I heard a loud crack as the stone and Ben met before Luke caught me deftly. We made our escape to the Lotus parked along the side of street. I could barely focus as electric waves pulsed through me, angry and burning.

"Luke," I finally mustered as he threw me into the passenger side.

"He is weak to electricity," Luke offered quickly. We sped off, and I could hear him muttering to himself. "He is not as strong in a vessel, so do not let him make you believe otherwise."

"What did he mean?"

"Iris, Ben has never fought for himself. He prefers to send others because, in his vessel, he cannot extend his powers if he overuses them or heal quickly. For some reason, he was prepared to fight tonight. Nonetheless, he will need a few days to recover from that hit thankfully."

"Wait," I said stopping him in his monologue. "What did you do?"

Luke was breathing heavily, and I could tell he was weak. "I harnessed all of my electric energy into an attack; it is similar to the fire balls the Ignis Femina used but a great deal stronger. Without enough control though, it can be suicidal since it drains me of almost all of my life force. Master Leon was able to teach me how to use it without it killing me. I have never used it until now since it is my last resort..."

"So..."

"Tonight was a last resort."

"Luke," I whispered breathlessly. "Let me drive. Pull over."

Luke put his foot to the gas, and the car hurled forward hitting over a hundred miles an hour.

"We need to get as far as we can. I am not sure how he found us, but we cannot afford to lose distance. I am not sure what he wants with you, but I am sure of what he will do if he can get his hands on you."

My head was spinning, but I kept my questions to myself.

"Luke," I whispered. "Something inside me wanted him. I had a very strange reaction to him. I have never had anything close to that reaction to any demon."

Luke was as quiet as death. For a time, he didn't speak, and I almost wondered if he hadn't heard me. No, he heard me. The reality was that he had heard me but was refusing to respond. I was ashamed of my reaction to Ben Whitefield, but even more so, I was undeniably scared by it. There was something in me, a part of me that was beginning to surface, that yearned for Ben. It was responding to him.

Why? I was even more fearful to find out the answer.

"Iris," Luke started after breaking the long silence. "There was something that Master Leon had told me just before I found you. It did not make sense at the time but after this evening, it is starting to. He had confided in me that he had evidence to believe you were the only one of our kind that was the result of an infusion of three kinds. Our blood is mixture of angel and human. Watchers are created when the human blood infuses with the angelic blood. The corruption in the council had led to a series of experiments with three different blood types. I was not sure until now if that was you."

Luke trailed off before continuing, "Master Leon had told me before I sought you out that it was my job to make sure Ben Whitefield was sent back to Hell for the part he played in the experiments. However, when I spoke to him about your abilities just after we left San Francisco, something in his voice had changed. He told me that it was my job to make sure Ben Whitefield never found you. Master Yan had said something similar when we arrived back at the compound. It was the reason I took to hiding rather than seeking Ben out."

It was an overwhelming amount of information, even for me. Though I was already aware that Watchers were created when the angelic blood would infuse with ours to create abilities and strengths inhuman, I was still trying to swallow around the idea of three infusions. The council only did a round of infusions every ten years because our supply of angel blood and the process of infusing it was extremely delicate. Only one out of fifty would become a Watcher. The abilities would vary and often would not start to show until about ten years of age when the dormant blood would start to surface with the trigger of puberty.

Three infusions could be both complicated and dangerous. Assuming to understand that the third would have to be demon blood, since it dealt with the three worlds, then having the blood in which you hunted in your own body would be a trial in itself. Not to mention, we were not entirely sure how the properties would mix between the three or if at all. Would one of the bloods be more dominant? Would they work cooperatively together or not at all? What would the inclinations of this person be if led by one or all of these mixtures?

The questions swirled within me as we sat once more in the quiet of the car. Night was a dark blanket around us with only the headlights of the other cars to light our way.

I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew that my reaction to Ben had been both unnatural and natural if Luke's, Master Yan's, and Master Leon's suspicions of me were correct. However, what would it all mean, and where did Ben Whitefield fit into all of this?

It was all an abomination...I was an abomination...

Luke pulled off, after driving for another two hours, at a Meriott hotel. I couldn't find anything I wanted to say to him after he disclosed what he had hid from me until now. I was partly angry with him, but mostly, I was angry with myself- angry with what I am.

After making our way to our room, Luke had paid cash and put us under an alias married couple, we finally had a moment to gather ourselves after our clash with Ben. Luke immediately sunk onto the bed as soon as we entered. He looked so weak, and I was sure until now he was putting on a strong act. Now, he let himself relax and easily fell asleep.

I let out a sigh I had been holding back. While I wanted to know more about what I might be, I was even more fearful of finding out. I wanted to love Luke without reservations, but the new information had me keeping my distance. I took up a seat next to the open window, gazing out at the full moon that was now high in the sky. I wasn't sure where I was or where I would go from here.

Never one to give in when times got tough, I steeled myself against the thoughts of giving in. I wanted to keep Luke safe, and his being with me was in no way safe. I had an inkling telling me that where ever I was, Ben was sure to find me. Luke had been so desperate tonight that he had almost killed himself to allow an escape. Would we always be running? If I had taken Ben up on his offer, I could have spared Luke. Luke would have been free; well at least as free as one can be as a Watcher. He would be able to get to the core of the corruption in the council.

At the moment, he was hindered by his protection detail- me. I was holding him back with my tainted blood and inability to control my growing power. I was the one causing Luke Cross to fail in his mission.

Standing from my seat, I stared down at his still form. He looked so unguarded as he slept, recovering his energy. His face was lax and serene. I touched my fingers to his smooth brow, brushing aside some of the hair that lay there. Bending down, I pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead, putting everything I had into it. Goodbye Luke Cross. Don't look for me and succeed in bringing down the ones working with Ben.

I quickly and quietly gathered a few things: weapons, cash, my falsified passport and license, and my duffel with a few essentials. I left the room while Luke slept. I knew he would be too deep into his sleep after what he had put his body through. I knew that the note I left him saying not to look for me would only anger him.

I knew all of this. Regardless, he was not safe with me nor would he ever be. And because I loved him so deeply that my heart was clenching painfully in my chest as I ran down the hall, I knew that this was the only way I could make sure he never suffered at least because of me...because of what I was.

Biting back the tears, I flew from the hotel without looking back. My first and last love, Luke Cross, soundly asleep and unaware of my escape.

I had managed to get a rental car from a nearby dealer first thing in the morning before driving towards Irvine. My first stop would be Tony Stride's. I knew it was risky since Luke would probably be searching for him, but I had a head start.

I stopped in front of a small white house that was cleanly kept and housed a small Kia in the driveway. The white-picket fence stretched around the house as I made my way to the front door. I knocked twice before stepping back and looking at the window on the side of the house. The curtains were tightly drawn so I could not see inside. I felt the stirs of thoughts as Tony approached the door.

_It must be them. Yan said it might take a few days._

The door opened to a man of average build and features. He had a black hair that was buzzed at the sides, just a bit longer on top with eyes a soft-foam green. There was a shadow of a beard over his chin from a few days without shaving. He wasn't entirely plain, but he didn't stand out either. He smiled as I stared at him absently.

"May I help you?" he pulled open the screen and stepped out of the house. He was wearing a basic white T-shirt and some pajama bottoms with flip-flops. Definitely an average Joe. I don't quite know what or who I expected when I arrived, but I had expected something of a similar build to a Watcher.

"Are you Tony Stride?" I said hesitantly.

_She's more beautiful than Yan described her to be. Though she does look like she can pack quite a punch._

"The one and only," he replied eagerly. "And who might you be?"

"You have already guessed that," I said softly. "And yes, I have a nasty punch."

The smile broadened, and Tony motioned me inside. "Come in."

I followed him inside, and he took me to the kitchen, having me sit down at the simple white table near a window overlooking a small garden. The house was very homey and didn't strike me as something a Watcher would live in. So if he wasn't a Watcher, maybe he was an informant.

"Do you take milk and sugar with your coffee?" Tony said as he sat opposite of me at the table, pushing a cup over to me.

"Yes, thank you."

"So Iris Hughes," he stared at me. "Where is your partner Luke Cross?"

I stiffened at the question. Shaking my head as his thoughts ran rampant, I smiled. "He had other business, so I came by myself."

_She's lying, but why..._

"I am not," I tried not to sound agitated. "Look, Master Yan said you have information, and I am short on time."

"Oh yes," he said putting his cup onto the table. He touched my hand with his.

_I was among seven scientists who worked on the mixing of the three kinds of blood to infuse in a group of ten subjects twenty-two years ago. You were the last of the infusions. During the first stages of pregnancy, during the two weeks after conception when the cells are multiplying, we infused the blood. It was a delicate process in which claimed five of the ten embryos. However, five survived to infancy. You were among them. Among the five, three died in the first three years of life. The other child that survived past the first three years showed no sign of infusion and remains to this day, human dominant._

_However, many of us were suspicious of such an act, and with the help of Master Yan and Master Leon, we were able to hide your identity among the other two-blood infused children in hopes that you would remain unknown of. We claimed your death and reinstated you with the others under the name Iris Hughes. At first, your powers showed signs of simple infusion of the angelic and human properties, but about a year ago, Master Yan noticed your abilities changing and manifesting towards more demonic type abilities. _

_He came in contact with me about two months ago in which I relayed the information to Master Leon. Thus, we came up with an action plan in hopes of hiding your existence from Ben Whitefield. However, your demonic blood is surfacing at greater rates than we had hoped. Master Yan is still in the midst of working on a way of hiding its presence, but he has unfortunately ran into a series of problems. _

_Last night, I received a call from him stating he would be unable to meet with you. He was found out by the council member in which headed the infusion of the three bloods. Claude Newton. Thankfully, it seems he is only suspicious of him but has yet to confirm anything with evidence._

I froze at the name. All of the information until now had run through me like a glass of ice water. I was both surprised by the information and relieved to know that there was a reason behind all of Master Yan's cryptic instructions. Claude Newton had been the face that I had seen in Luke's dream the night we stayed at Rick's. Until now, I had suspected that Luke knew who might be the corrupted individual, but now I was sure Luke did. Why hadn't Luke told me? What else did Luke have to hide?

Tony was gazing at me thoughtfully. I nodded for him to continue.

_We believe that Ben Whitefield is aware of your presence._

Yeah, he was now. "What does he have to do with all of this?"

_We believe it was his blood that Claude Newton obtained in order to create you._

I felt like I might vomit, and I held my chair to keep myself from falling over. Everything connected, and now I knew exactly why Ben had said what he did. It explained how my body reacted to him; how I yearned for him unlike any before. It was the blood within me calling for its master.

"Tony," I was whispering even though I intended to sound normal. "He found us yesterday. It is why I am alone today. I had a reaction to him that I had little control over. It was like I was mesmerized by him, playing easily into his hands."

I pushed the previous day's encounter into him. His eyes went wide at first, obviously not expecting it, and then they became grave. He pulled away and eyed the phone from across the room.

"This complicates things," he said cryptically before grabbing the phone and dialing quickly.

"Yan," he said after a moment of listening. "She is no longer safe. Ben has been in contact with her."

He listened, but I could hear his thoughts regardless of the silence.

_The blood is already connected. He'll find her. How will we hide her?_

Tony held the phone so tightly that his hand went white around it. His face was strained, and then he was turning to me with the phone held out. I took it from him in one swift moment.

"_Iris," _Master Yan said weakened by whatever ailed him. _"We are going to figure this out. Keep moving and wait until I can contact you. Do you still have the phone Master Leon left for you?"_

I let out a deep sigh. "It's with Luke."

"_Good,"_ he said firmly. _"You will need it until I can figure out what to do. Where is Luke? Let me speak to him."_

I shook my head even though I knew he couldn't see it. "He's not with me. I can do this alone. I'll pick up another phone and pass off the number to Tony by the end of the day."

"_Iris,"_ Master Yan's voice was low and angry. I knew he was about ready to give it to me, but I ignored it and continued quickly.

"It's too dangerous to have him with me. I don't want to get anyone else unnecessarily involved."

"_Have you fallen in love with him?"_

The question came out of no where, and I took a few steps back in my shock. "W-why...what..."

"_Iris, you need him just as much as he needs you. Only together can you defeat Ben Whitefield and those in league with him," _I heard him sighing. _"Stay there. I will contact Luke and tell him where you are. Do not leave Iris, do you hear me? It's too dangerous for you to do this alone."_

Before I could respond, Master Yan ended the call. I let out a grunt as I put the phone on the counter and sat down in the chair I had previously occupied. Tony was watching me with knowing eyes. His thoughts confirmed it, and it took all of my rationality not to demand he go shove it where it hurts.

Luke was the only person I had felt the need to protect without someone telling me it was for the good of the cause. It was the first time I had wanted to keep someone safe for my own selfish reasons. However, now I was being forced to ignore it. I would be once more putting Luke into danger.

It wasn't long before the pounding came at the door. Tony barely had time to open the door before Luke came bursting through.

"Iris!" he was in front of me grabbing my shoulders and leering down at me. I steeled myself against his wrath but instead, he drew me up against him holding me tightly in his arms. "How the hell could you pull something so stupid! You are an unbearably stubborn and inconsiderate woman!"

I wrapped my arms around him, aware of Tony's gaze but could care less about it. I had missed his warmth more than I realized. Relief was washing over me, and I curled into it yearning for more. Luke held me so tightly that I could barely breathe before he was pushing me from him to stare down at me.

"You are never to leave my side," he growled. "Do you hear me?! Never. Next time you pull that kind of nonsense..."

_I'll find you and give you the spanking you deserve..._

Oh jesus...I watched him, disbelief widening my eyes. Was that even an appropriate punishment?!

Tony cleared his throat, and we both looked over to him. His arms were crossed against his torso, and there was a very small hint of a smirk at the side of his lip. I caught the stream of thoughts and glared at him as a result.

_I wonder if I left the room if he'd strip her right here, bend her over the table, and give it to her good._

"You stop right there you sick mother-" I was cut off.

"Oh don't mind me," he laughed, putting his hands into the air. I wanted to smack that smile right off his face. "I only own the house in which you almost broke the door to."

Luke cleared his throat and pulled away from me. "I apologize. That was rude of me."

"No worries," Tony retorted as he offered Luke another shrug of his shoulders."Look, I realize that I am just a small player in the midst of all this, but I will remind you that anything that is said could be heard by unwanted ears. I will leave it to Iris to explain what transpired. Until then, I shall give you an address of another safe house waiting."

"I have other locations, so there is no need."

Tony nodded slightly. "Very well. We will be in contact. I believe you two have a good deal to catch up on, so I will ask that you leave for now."

His forceful tone reminded me that we probably overstayed our welcome. Taking the opportunity to put some distance between Luke and I, I strode to the door.

"Thanks Tony," I said with a small wave of my hand. I may not like where his mind was going, but he risked a great deal to keep me safe and well-informed. "It has been super fun."

I'm sure he didn't miss the sarcasm. I was still a bit angry about the circumstances in which we were connected. He was one of the people that made me what I am today. I was mixed inside about how I felt with all the new information about myself. My sense of self had been shattered all in barely a week. I had no idea who or what I was anymore.

Luke followed closely behind me as I made my way to the rental.

"Before we discuss your irrational actions, I would like to know what Tony Stride was informed of."

I didn't wait for permission; instead, I pressed my hand against his arm and pushed all of the conversation between Tony and I into his mind. I was a little weak this morning with the lack of sleep and new life-altering information, so I swayed a little bit afterward.

Luke caught my arm and steadied me. I rubbed my eyes against the exhaustion and straightened myself as much as possible.

"You need to rest," Luke spoke almost to himself before helping me into the Lotus. "We will figure out the rental car business, but first we need to leave town and get to the safe house. I received a call from Master Yan, and he will be meeting us there in a few days time after he is able to rid himself of the council."

"Sounds lovely," I replied sarcastically. I slumped back into the seat and closed my eyes. My body was so drained that I barely registered Luke putting us into drive before I sunk into a deep sleep.

"Iris," I heard from beyond the dark of my eyelids. I opened them hesitantly before gazing about. We were in the desert, from what I could see of the dry ground around the singular house unit. There was land as far as the eye could see. How long had I been asleep?

"Well that's a climate change," I yawned and stretched my sore limbs. I got out of the car and headed towards the house. The quiet around was almost eerie if it wasn't for the slow hum of an air conditioning unit at the side of the house. Well that's comforting. At least we wouldn't dry up like the land around here.

"We are in Arizona," Luke said answering my unvoiced question. "You were asleep for a good eight hours. To be honest, I almost worried you had died, but you had a steady stream of drool coming from the side of your mouth, so I figured you were still in living condition.

Ass. "Well I had a busy few days. You know, demons out to kill me and what not..."

"Well at least your humor is intact," Luke said dryly before we walked inside the house. It was thankfully cool inside despite the hot late-afternoon, but I could smell the stale air which meant it hadn't been in use in a good while. Sighing, I went through to open up the windows to air it out. Talk about deja vu.

Luke sat down on the couch and turned on the television. He kicked up his feet on the coffee table and started watching the local news. Well if that wasn't a new sight...I watched him for a few moments before unloading our equipment and then promptly searching the contents of the refrigerator. No fresh food, but there were loads of canned food in the adjacent cabinets. That will have to do for today. I pulled out a few and set them aside for when I could even think about my stomach.

I came beside Luke who was still idly watching the news. Crossing my arms, I regarded him for a moment. Well I guess I'll have to be the first to bite.

"I only did what I did because I have a feeling our little demon stalker would find me regardless of where I go. Now that I know its his blood running through me, I am sure he has some sort of hold over me. I thought it best not to further involve you."

"That's just an excuse, and you know it." Luke was scorning me from his seat. I gave him a glare back before he continued. "I told you before; there is no turning back. You and I are in this together."

"And here I thought that was just the sex talking," I said though I regretted the venom in my words. Luke's face seemed to darken a bit before he sighed and stood from his seat. He walked the short distance between us and put his hands on both sides of my face.

"I thought I had made it clear but it seems you are still oblivious to my feelings." His fingers stroked the flesh of my cheeks. "I am madly and irrevocably in love with you. I have never felt so strongly for someone my entire life. I am not about to let Ben Whitefield or anyone else for that matter get their hands on you. I will protect you with everything I have. Please understand at least that much. When I thought I had lost you this morning, I couldn't breathe or think. I was frantic to find you. I knew there is no one else in this entire god forsaken world that would be able to protect you. Only I can."

His words brought tears to my eyes. The tears I had been holding back ever since I was a child and told I could never cry- never feel. Relief washed over me as our lips met, gentle and sincere. It was a kiss that expressed to me how precious I was to him. With tears streaming down my face, Luke kissed me like his life depended on it. I was so caught up in it that I barely felt him lift me into his arms and trek into the bedroom. He laid me down, his eyes greedily roaming over me before he pulled my shirt up and off of me.

He butterflied small kisses all over my body, the attention and warmth drowning me in a haze of pleasure. I pulled away at his shirt when he finally made it back to my face and ran my hands possessively over the flexing muscles. His body was so strong, so powerful. The electricity beneath my palms sent shivers in waves through me.

Again, he was claiming my lips, prying them open with a demanding tongue. It was enough for me to forget what and where I was. In these moments, I was Iris Hughes- a woman in love.

Luke's skilled hands swept into me, fingering my core an inch within my life. I was pleading at the end, wanting only him inside me, opening and filling me.

_You are mine. Everything you are, it is for me only. _

"Oh god Luke," I breathed as he pushed into me, thrusting violently and driving me closer to my orgasm. I clung to him, trying to think but failing. All I could think about was the way our bodies moved together; how the sweat was dripping from him and his ice-blue eyes gazed at me with such desire that I wanted to close my eyes to the sheer raw lust.

But then I was both unhinged and stiffening against the pleasure that rolled through me like great licks of delicious fire -burning and warming me until I was entirely numb. I could feel him release inside me but was too spent to respond.

Breathing deeply and blinking, I looked at Luke with a smile. "I guess there isn't any way to win against you."

"And I you," he said gruffly as he rolled off to lay at my side. "I find that since I met you, I am much more expressive and possessive than I ever knew I could be."

"You and me both," I laughed before running a trembling hand through my hair.

Luke pulled me tightly into his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

_Holding her like this almost makes this morning worthwhile. _

My stomach growled angrily, interrupting our intimate moment.

Luke was chuckling, his chest moving me up and down. "We should go eat a little."

"First," I said rising from the bed and walking to the bathroom. I felt a bit modest, but did my best to appear aloof. "I need a shower."

After a quick shower and a few interesting choices of canned food, we curled up into the bed once more. Luke pressed a soft kiss to my forehead before turning off the bedside lamp. I felt a stream of pleasant thoughts before I was slipping into unconsciousness.

I was standing alone on a vacant, wet with recent rain, street that I couldn't recognize. Looking about myself, the darkness filled in the dark alleyways and seemed to almost swallow me as I stood there. I walked forward, desperate to find my way back but to where? What was I searching for? Who was I searching for?

A figure became outlined in the horizon, and I squinted to make out who it was. My skin crawled, and my body began to move on its own toward the stranger who stood waiting. Was he waiting for me?

Slowly, I stepped one foot after the other, taking care to try and make out who it might be. Before I was aware of it, he stood in front of me, eyes boring into me and hands seeking out my flesh. I was drawn into him, pressing my face into his chest and taking in his sweet musk. He smelled like heaven, and I found myself curling into his arms.

"My sweet pet," he whispered over the shell of my ear. A tongue traced the rim of it; an unbidden moan rolled from my lips in response. "You are mine."

"Yours," I repeated vacantly. Fingers roamed my exposed belly, tantalizing me and making me forget myself. The man pulled my face to look him in the eyes, deep pools of amber met my blue. His long ebony hair fell over his shoulders and tickled the sides of my face as his lips met mine hungrily. I responded but a part of me was stirring, wondering, and trying to remember why this felt wrong.

"Sweet little Iris," his voice roamed over me like a silk sheet and pulled me away from my thoughts. "...you are mine. Come to me. Be only mine."

His lips roamed the curve of my jaw, pressing hot kisses, and then heading downwards to take the soft mounds into his mouth to suckle. I did my best to not feel, to remember why I could never be his or why this could not happen.

He pulled me roughly and forced me down onto a soft bed. Where had the bed come from? My brain was doing its best to register what was happening, but his lips were tasting me, licking and sucking me an inch of my sanity. He snaked between my legs, his olive skin a beautiful contrast to my own milky white. He drew my lax legs up and over his shoulders, pressing hot kisses to the inside thigh.

My mind stirred again. No, this was definitely wrong. I cried out as his mouth tasted me, running a wicked tongue over the nub, and sending me into a series of uninhibited moans. Burning, hot pleasure coiled within me, ready to explode. I twisted the material beneath me in my hands and trying to pinpoint what was truly amiss.

"Don't fight it," he said as his hot flesh plunged into me, opening me and running through me with delicious friction. Focus Iris...

I ignored the amazing sensations and centered myself. Wrong, but why? Not him but another?

I trembled beneath the pleasure he was inflicting on me. His mouth covered mine, prying open my lips with a devilish tongue. It licked at me, eliciting my voice. The pleasure was numbing me, making me unable to think.

"You feel so hot and welcoming," his rough voice whispered between thrusts. No, this was wrong!

I pushed him away and screamed, "No!"

I jerked awake, breathing erratically and looking around for the man in my dreams. Luke was holding me tightly and his sleepy, gruff voice pulled me away from my frantic search.

"What's wrong?"

I felt like crying, and to stop the tears from taking hold, I buried myself into his chest. "Bad dream."

Luke's fingers weaved through my hair causing me to almost lose all control of my emotions. I knew who had been in my dream, and my conscience was in turmoil. Everything had felt so real. I could still hear his voice deep in me, calling me. It beckoned me to come to where he was. I restrained it and pushed it down.

Ben Whitefield would never own me.

"Iris," Luke called softly. "What was your dream about?"

I shook my head and looked up to smile at him. "It doesn't matter. It wasn't real. I have my knight and shiny...muscles...here."

Luke laughed and held me tighter. His body felt perfect against my own, and soon, I was forgetting the dream that had shaken me. Soon there was only Luke and his strong, kind arms.


End file.
